


Hope is Hard to Find

by Ginger_Blue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Is this how you tag?, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, The rape/noncon part is like a couple of lines, doctor!midorima - Freeform, first fic oh lord, prostitute!Takao, well i'd assume you'd get that because well prostitue!Takao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Blue/pseuds/Ginger_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, sometimes hope is hard to find, incredibly so. But sometimes it just walks up to you, on a cold winter's night, with the greenest pair of eyes you've ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Erm. Hello! Ginger here, being a total newbie.  
> This is my first story I've written in forever. I did write fanfiction years ago, but we do not speak of that horrible, horrible stuff. Ugh.  
> But yeah - it will probably get smutter as it continues. I just started out mildly because, for one, I've never written porn so when it comes to it oh god, and two, I felt it was more appropriate to have some mild for now  
> Anyway, first time on this website, so enjoy!

It was cold. Really cold. No wonder why business was so slow tonight. Only a couple of men had come by, asking for his services – to which he gladly gave. Two blow jobs, and one hand job which he didn’t even get paid for. The guy just zipped up his pants, pushed him back and ran off, leaving Kazunari feeling annoyed. But all he could do was wipe his hands on his already dirtied jeans and make his way back to his little spot. Now all the man was doing was just standing at his corner, watching as a few cars went by, craving a cigarette.

He was thinking of packing up for the night, heading back to his ally, where only a torn up couch, his backpack of belongings and probably a few mice would greet him. Most of his customers were probably at home with their families; which was a shame really, considering how most of Kazunari’s johns were happily married with children. Probably just using him to make them feel better about their sexuality but hey, who was he to complain? Them coming by was what kept him alive and food in his stomach.

The regulars that come to see him are relatively nice men. They don’t push or shove, and pay him what is needed. Which sucks really, ‘cause they are cheating on their loved ones. Heck, one of his regulars had told him one night that, “It doesn’t count, cause you’re a guy, and I’m straight.” Worst thing was that Kazunari really wanted to sock him one, but that was hard to do while he was on his hands and knees getting rammed from behind.

A puff of breath was visible in front of his eyes, and a frown curved his lips. When it gets to winter, his business slows way down, and doesn’t pick up again until mid-January, sometimes early February. With it being winter break for the kids, Christmas and New Year, everyone decides to spend time with their families. While Kazunari tries his best to get by the cold months.

It sucks – but it was his life now.

He looks across the road to see the two female prostitutes that regularly visit the street and see them leaving for the night. As if feeling his stares, they both look up, before giving smiles and waving at him. He waves back before sighing and shoving his cold hands into his jeans pockets. Guess it was time for him to head back ‘home’ too.

And as he turned around to do so, he collided into something. No, _someone_. This someone being an incredibly tall male with green hair and glasses, which framed green eyes of the same hue. He blinked and looked the male up and down, before asking, “Can I help you?”

Green Eyes, who looked like he could easily beat Kazunari to a bloody pulp if he wanted to, was fidgeting and looking down, with an almost pink tinted face. He was so nervous, it was almost laughable. “I was just heading to my car…” Green Eyes mumbles. However, contrasting his words, he continued to stand there, playing with his hands. Wait, _why were his hands wrapped in tape?_

“You sure about that?” Kazunari asked, letting a smirk slip onto his face. This guy was going to be easy money. He – although being tall and broad – looked like he wouldn’t harm a fly. “Then I’ll be going then.” He made a move to walk past Green Eyes, who then put a gentle hand on the shoulder to stop him.

He gazed up into those green eyes – _woah, what long eyelashes_ – and raised an eyebrow. The man cleared his throat a bit, before muttering out, “My car’s… my car’s in the parking garage.” He looked away and gestured back behind him. “It’s… very private there.”

Kazunari really couldn’t believe his luck, and allowed himself to smirk again. “Well, lead the way then.”

True to his word, the parking garage was empty, dark, private. Kazunari remembered the first time he came here to give a man a blowjob, shitting himself the whole time. When he got to doing the deed, he heard a cry for help. Turns out it was one of the girls from across the street getting manhandled, and Kazunari just beat the shit out of the john. Needless to say, neither of the prostitutes were paid that night.

They pile into the man’s black hybrid, with Kazunari sitting over his lap, knees on either side, hands planted firmly on Green Eyes’ shoulders. His back was pretty much pressed back into the steering wheel, pushing down uncomfortably, but be beared it and slurred out, “So pretty boy, whatcha’ want?”

What he was not expecting was for the green haired man to lean up and try and kiss him. Immediately the dark haired man flinched away, because you don’t kiss whores, nobody does. It’s almost like a rule. However, him flinching back resulted in leaning into the steering wheel, which caused the horn to go off. Both stiffened at the sound, Green Eyes looking a little shocked due to Kazunari’s reaction.

Obviously this guy has never done something like this before, so Kazunari smiled coly and rubbed his hands over the man’s shoulders. _So broad_. “What’s your name, sweetie?”

It took a while for the man to get away, seemingly distracted by the prostitutes wandering hands. “Midorima Shintarou.” Kazunari almost wanted to laugh at the formal way he said out his name. “And yours?”

He wondered for a moment, wondering if should tell him his street name, or stick with his real name. But he was looking up at him with such pretty eyes – _why is he so pretty?_ – and that really decided it for him. “Kazunari,” he drawled out, giving a wink.

“Kazunari…” Midorima repeated and, and wow it sounded so nice coming from his lips.

“Well, Midorima Shintarou,” he said, almost mockingly, “I can give you a hand job for $20, blow job for $50, and whatever the hell you like for $100.” At this, Midorima seemed to hesitate. So he was fine bringing a prostitute into his car, but didn’t know what to do with them. Kazunari let out a soft snort. “How about I go down on you? Sound good?” Midorima’s ears turned red, and the prostitute’s smirk grew large, more coy. “Want me to suck your dick and come down my throat?” He palms the man’s crotch and finds out that he’s already hard.

“Yeah…” Midorima stuttered out, looking adorably embarrassed.

With a grin, Kazunari lowered himself to his knees on the car floor, and hunched his back in order to keep from banging his head. Midorima saw this and pushed the seat back, giving Kazunari more room – which he was really thankful for.

It wouldn’t be the first time he gave a blowjob in the car and someone didn’t push the seat back for him.

He ran his hands up and down Green Eyes’ thighs, feeling the muscle under there, before reaching for the belt buckle and zip. He quickly gets down to business, pushing fabric down and releasing the man’s cock. He tried not thinking that this Midorima guy is actually rather decent and he takes the head and gives it a suck. He’s nothing like the kind of men that usually cruise around for prostitutes. Regardless, he still finds himself wondering what this guy’s story was. Being objective wasn’t something that Kazunari had fully mastered – he always wondered about the guys he got.

Midorima doesn’t last all that long, which Kazunari takes as a compliment towards himself. The whole time the man was considerate, running his hands gently through his hair, rubbing soft circles on the back of his neck. Honestly, Kazunari was more used to hair pulling and being fucked in the face until he gaged. So this was rather nice for him.

He bucks his hips once, and Kazunari chokes a bit – because this guy had been keeping himself mostly still for the whole time, just squirming every now and again, so it came as a bit of a surprise. He pulls himself off to get his breath back and allows his hand to take over for the moment. Midorima doesn’t demand him to get back to sucking him, or doesn’t shove his face back onto his crotch.

Instead, the guy fucking apologises.

And Midorima has such smooth skin, with hard muscle, and he’s mostly quiet with a few whimpers and hushed moans of pleasure. He smells like soap, his hair is trimmed neatly, and the left hand that is gently cradling his face is bandaged, but there’s no sign of an injury. His clothes are clean and immaculate; a button up shirt that didn’t have any wrinkles before they started this, and a pair of clean slacks. He pops his mouth back onto his client’s dick, taking him halfway while humming. Hands run gently through his hair, squeeze his neck softly, and Kazunari almost forgets that his being paid to do this.

Midorima warns that he’s about to come – something rarely heard by Kazunari – and he just takes the man deeper, and swallows every last drop he’s given. He pulls back and smiles up at the man, who then takes his thumb and wipes it along Kazunari’s bottom lip. He gently kisses his, finding his rather calloused, and wonders why he’s so damn turned on from giving someone else a blow job.

He doesn’t even complain when Midorima pulls him up gently and gives him a kiss. Surprisingly, the green haired man was a very good kisser. He sucked gently on his bottom lip and lets his mouth be invaded by his tongue. He pulls away, a string of saliva connecting their swollen lips, and it splatters against Kazunari’s. He’s almost in a daze, but is immediately pulled out of it when Midorima’s large hand cups the bulge in his jeans. The hand is gently removed, and he gets back onto his knees again.

Midorima takes that as his cue to shove his dick back into his pants, get out his wallet and pull out the money. He opens the door and hands it to Kazunari as he gets out. He takes it and arches his back, stretching out the kinks. The dark haired man can almost feel the heated green eyes following his movements. He turns back to the man who sat in his car, cheeks red and eyes still slightly glazed, and gave a slight wave. “Thanks Midorima.”

The prostitute walks away as he hears the sound of the door slamming and the car starting up. Kazunari is followed by said car, which makes his heart pound a little bit. What if he had read Midorima’s character wrong?

But the fear soon evaporates as he exits the parking garage, and the car exits in the opposite direction. Kazunari felt his cheeks warm up. Had Midorima driven like that to ensure he made it out of there safely? He tisked and shook his head, before making his way back to his little ally way.

As he lay out on his ripped out couch, feeling emptier than he had at the beginning of the night, he looked at the money in his hand. His eyes widened.

Instead of the $50 for a blowjob, $100 sat in his palm.

That idiot… paying twice the amount.

With that, Kazunari hoped he wouldn’t see him again. Because he didn’t deserve it.

 

* * *

 

 

And of course, as fate would have it, Midorima comes back three days later. Kazunari eyes him as he takes a drag from the cigarette between his lips. Seems like Green Eyes has gained a bit more confidence, wasn’t as slumped over was he was the first time. He comes to a stop before the smoking man, just as he flicks the ash from the tip.

“Can I take you to a motel?” He asks, rather straight forwards.

Kazunari grins and shrugs, taking another drag. “Your money, darling. Do as you please.” Midorima nods once, and leads him towards the parking garage.

They end up at a rather nice motel – Kazunari has been to his share of motels, and the fact that the sheets weren’t covered in small insects and there was a lack lipstick stains on the cups was a good sign. They get down to it, and Midorima ended up fucking Kazunari doggy style, his strong chest pressed up against his back, breath hot and heavy along the dark haired man’s spine. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, as they kept slipping down his nose, so every time the smaller man had looked back, he was met with intense green.

He had actually taken the time to prep Kazunari, using lube instead of spit, much like how his other clients do it. Fingers scissored in and out, moving around, and it seemed that Green Eyes actually got off on it, by the way his free hand was slowly stroking himself. He had pushed down the smaller man by his shoulders so that his ass was still raised. Kazunari didn’t care how wanton he looked, the way Midorima was moving his finger, those long and thing and wonderful fingers – it felt so damn _good_. He almost wanted to reach down and jerk off his own dick, but much like the kissing of the whores, it was against the rules. He can’t allow himself to enjoy this. Can’t allow himself to go down this road.

When Midorima had entered, Kazunari groaned out. Fuck it had been a while.

But of course, Midorima took that as a sign of pain, and immediately stopped. Kazunari moaned and wiggled his hips. “S’okay. Not hurt. Keep going.” The large man didn’t question it, and continued with his thrusting.

He had one arm wrapped around the prostitute’s hips, the other beside Kazunari’s face. Kazunari really liked hands, had a thing for them, and Midorima’s hands were so big, and looked warm, and were calloused and strong and-

Kazunari squeaked as the hand on his hip shifted to his dick and Midorima started to jerk him off. So much for the ‘not enjoying it’ rule. Even as his mind was telling him to remove the hand, he lets himself go down that road.

He comes a little bit before his client, who actually dozes off. So he goes to the connected bathroom and washes up a bit. When Kazunari comes out, it seems like Midorima is still asleep, so he heads for the door. Until a voice startles him.

“Money is on the desk over there,” Midorima mutters, pointing to the desk where he had haphazardly thrown his suit jacket. And once again, the money is double the amount. He takes one of the $100 notes and starts towards the door again, until Midorima’s voice stops him again. “Take it all.”

“You only owe me $100,” Kazunari counters.

“I said take it.”

“Midorima…”

“I said. Take the goddamn money.” Well that was a first. Kazunari blinked at the man who sat up in the bed, who was almost glaring at him. Angry. He sucked in a deep breath, before letting it all out. He was calmer now. “You know, you can stay.”

At that, the prostitute snorted. “I have to work if I want money.”

“Well, you see I have no problem with money,” Green Eyes counters, reaching over for his glasses and putting them on. “I can cover the cost you need.”

It was tempting, so tempting. A comfy bed for once, and a proper bathroom, and Midorima being there too. But he couldn’t have that luxury. He just couldn’t. So Kazunari sighed, sadly shook his head, and took all the money off the desk. He headed towards the door, for the third and final time, turned back as he opened it and said, “It doesn’t work that way.”

Even though he hated taking the extra money, he used it to pay for the cab ride back to his corner. In the end, his feet were very grateful for Midorima.

 

* * *

 

 

Midorima takes him back to the motel twice in two weeks, and pays him double the amount again for both times. The first time he sucks him off, and the second time he’s fucked while on his back. He found Midorima _really_ attractive, which made it all the more embarrassing, especially with such intense green eyes gazing at his naked body. So the whole time he keeps his eyes closed and throws his arm over them for good measure.

He only gets a few customers the following weekend, but with the money he got from Midorima, he seems to get by relatively easy. He even buys himself a couple of blankets, and a hot meal for once – instead of buying bentos that have turned cold over the day. It was nice to indulge slightly, and he still had money left over.

The next night on Monday, Kazunari gets an older john he’s never seen before. He’s given $100, before being dragged by his arm to the back of the ally. He’s shoved up against the wall, jeans pulled down, and the man enters bareback and dry.

The pain is unbearable, and Kazunari struggles to get away, thrashing around. He manages to do to, heading towards the opening of the ally way, but only makes it a couple of fumbling steps before a hand grips his black locks and his head is shoved against the wall. Brick meets skull with a satisfying smack, and Kazunari dropped unconscious.

When he came to, cum slowly leaked out of him, and blood trickled down the back of his head. The $100 note that was thrown at him was gone, and with dread, he realised that his backpack was gone too. A change of clothes, some leftover food, and his money.

His fucking money was gone.

Kazunari drags himself towards the couch, yanking up his jeans while doing so. His body sings in pain, and tears start to form in his eyes. But no, he won’t allow himself to cry. No matter how much pain he’s in.

He doesn’t fall asleep either. Just watches as the sky grows lighter, and the moon disappear.


	2. Clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait a second!” Kazunari burst out. “Who said anything about rape?”  
> Midorima pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes in frustration. “You just said…”  
> “It wasn’t rape,” Kazunari hisses. “You can’t rape a prostitute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter!   
> Written at 1 AM in the morning, because that's when my brain decides to be creative  
> And for people who are like 'wat 1AM, bitch is crazy its only 5Pm' or whatever - I actually live in Australia. So, woo fun fact  
> Enjoy~

It’s incredibly hard to find a comfortable position to lie, as almost every part of his body hurts. He tosses and turns on the couch, and eventually falls asleep around mid-morning. Kazunari tells himself he’ll sleep it off like a hangover, and then get back to work at night. Tells himself that he can make the money back in no time, and buy himself some clothes and blankets to survive the winter nights. He tells himself it will all be alright as he slowly drifts off.

It’s not a nice, deep sleep – but one where he wakes up immediately to the sound of cars rushing by. And when he does wake, his stomach’s contents makes it way up his throat and Kazunari scrambles off of the couch just in time. He feels like he pukes for ages, as it just keeps coming and coming. When he’s done, his whole body is shaking and the taste of bile remains strong on his tongue. He hadn’t vomited like that since he was 17 – when him and he’s friends decided to get completely smashed for his birthday – and he half falls half slams onto the pavement on his hands and knees.

He takes deep breaths and starts to count out the damage.

He reaches up a hand to feel the back of his head, and finds an impressive bump along with crusty clumps of hair knotting together due to the dried up blood. Touches his face softly, and whines in pain right away. Black eye. Touches his throat; bruising, almost as if he was strangled. His left side is also throbbing, and he lifts his shirt to find the skin there swollen and slowly turning dark. Kazunari feels like he had been repeatedly kicked – probably had been. His ass also killed, like it had been torn. Once again, probably had been. He cringed.

Add in the combination of nausea and dizziness, and Kazunari knows he needs medical attention.

He doesn’t really want to acknowledge it though. He knows there’s a walk in clinic a couple of blocks down the street, had been there before for a HIV test. They treated him nicely, and didn’t ask many questions. However, he hadn’t looked like he’d come out of a street battle at that time. This time, when they did ask questions, he wouldn’t be able to answer them truthfully without being completely ashamed and disgusted.

Nevertheless, Kazunari slowly pushed himself up onto his knees, and took his time to stand up so he didn’t collapse due to a dizzy spell. He shuffled his way towards the clinic, every step causing pain to run through his body. He got shocked and horrified looks from those he passed by, but paid no mind. Or at least tried to, but he couldn’t exactly ignore the little kid that gawked at him, before turning to his mother and asked, “Mama, are they filming a movie? Is he a bad guy or good guy?” It was kinda cute until the mother glared at him and pulled the child along faster.

He finds himself outside of the clinic, and walks into the blissful warmness and into the blessed relief of a busty, pink haired nurse.

“Oh my goodness! Here, let me help you,” she quickly walks over to him, away from the elderly person that sat in front of her, taking one of his arms and putting it around her shoulders. She leads him to a seat and carefully places him down. “Let me go get some water, then I’ll take you to a room, okay?” After Kazunari nodded briefly, she bustled off to get a cup.

She comes back and hands it to him, waiting until he downs it all. “Alright, can you stand sir?” The dark haired man drowsily got up, and she was right there to support him. If he wasn’t so tired and sick, he would have laughed at the fact that this small woman was guiding him. He wondered if he was heavy on her. Hopefully not.

The nurse takes him to the back examining room and throws back one of the curtains, before carefully placing him on the bed there. She disappears for a second, before coming back with a clipboard and gown. She takes down the basic information – name, age, date of onset, any insurance – then hands him the gown. “Please change into this, and our head doctor will be with you shortly.” And with that, busty nurse disappeared.

He gazed down at the gown in his hands, before frowning and chucking it into the nearby bin. Then he waits.

It’s around five minutes until the curtain is pulled back, and reveals an oh so familiar face.

Midorima stares at him, eyes wide, with the clipboard held to his chest. “Holy shit,” Kazunari mutters, and the trickling laugh of the pink haired nurse comes from behind Midorima, along with the call of, ‘What lovely language, sir.’ Midorima stares for a little bit longer, before stepping into the space and closing the curtain behind him. He walks towards Kazunari, concern clear in his green, green eyes.

Suddenly, Kazunari starts laughing, and can’t seem to stop. He clutches his stomach, and his left side reminds him of the growing bruise, but he just can’t get over it.

“What on earth…” Midorima mutters. Kazunari’s not sure if he’s referring to his state or his manic laughing. His left hand – still wrapped in taping, he could see the right wearing a glove – holds his face as he tilts it, looking for injuries.

“This is…” Kazunari manages to gasp out, jerking his head away from Midorima’s hand. “This is ridiculous. And I am leaving.” He makes a move to get off the bed, gets him by a dizzy spell, and promptly falls into Midorima. The doctor pushes him back down onto the bed gently.

“Stop it.” He says, then immediately starts prodding Kazunari’s face. He gently touches his black eyes and the prostitute whines, then the large, gentle hands move to search around his head. “What happened?” The gloved hand manages to touch the lump on the back of Kazunari’s head, and he flinches in pain. “Laceration,” he mutters to himself, being saying, “Sorry, just had to check how deep it was.”

“S’okay,” Kazunari mutters, ashamed of himself. Then, answering a question that wasn’t asked, he added, “I got mugged.” Which wasn’t exactly a lie.

Nevertheless, green eyes looked at him suspiciously. “I see. Any other injuries aside from the obvious?”

“Um, it seems I got kicked in the side, I think. It’s pretty bruised and tender.” He lifted up his shirt just enough to expose the purple and blue flesh. “And I think I was strangled.” He reaches up and touches his sore neck.

Midorima frowns, then asks, “Did Momoi not give you a gown?”

Kazunari huffed and pointed over to the rubbish bin next to the bed. “She did.”

The doctor groaned and slipped off his glasses, rubbing at his face. “Great. Uncooperative and only half the story.” He says it mainly for himself, but it’s loud enough for Kazunari to hear it, and he bites lips lip softly. Midorima puts his glasses back on, before saying, “Could you at least take off your shirt?”

He says it in a completely professional manner, but Kazunari still feels somewhat dirty as he takes off his jacket and pulls off his shirt. Midorima starts poking and prodding at the bruise, apologizing profusely while doing so, and comes to the conclusion that – thankfully – nothing was broken or fractured, but most likely bruised. He advised him to not try and lift heavy things or bend over, which made Kazunari snort in laughter. _Bending over is my job, you should know that._

He knows that there is one more thing that he should tell Midorima, but he waits until he’s pulled off the glove, before saying, “And um, before you go… I also need to have a HIV test.”

Midorima’s head snaps up incredibly fast, and Kazunari almost feels his heart break at the look at his face. “You’re fine!” He quickly says, putting out his hands and waving them in front of them, though he couldn’t expect Midorima to calm down because of that. “You’re- You’re fine. It wasn’t- it’s okay.” He almost wanted to add ‘we used protection,’ but he didn’t want the doctor to get in trouble, just in case one of his co-workers overheard.

Midorima folded his arms over his chest and glared down at Kazunari through his glasses. Kazunari almost wanted to laugh at how serious he looked. Sure, he knew the guy was rather blunt and sober, but he’s never seen the green eyed male pull such an angry, serious expression like that.

“You know,” he breaks Kazunari out of his musings, tone deadly. Kazunari gulped. “It would be so much easier for everyone if you just told the truth.” Quiet threats are always scarier than loud ones.

Although not exactly intimidated, the disappointed tone made Kazunari sigh and rub his face softly, careful about the swollen eye. “I was working at the time. Got myself into trouble and couldn’t get myself out.”

Midorima stayed quiet, before sighing. “You know, HIV tests are only accurate after a 30 day window period.

“Oh.”

The doctor hummed, before continuing. “Considering you were raped, we’re going to have to do an anal exam-,”

“Wait a second!” Kazunari burst out. “Who said anything about rape?”

Midorima pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes in frustration. “You just said…”

“It wasn’t rape,” Kazunari hisses. “You can’t rape a prostitute.”

“That’s not true,” Midorima counters.

“Says who?”

“If you don’t consent, it’s rape.”

“Well, you think you’re real smart, don’t you?”

“Kazunari.” The tone of voice is sharp. It makes Kazunari stop and blink. “If you don’t say yes, it’s not consensual. If you are knocked out and strangled, it is not consensual. In fact, it makes it _impossible_ to consent.”

Kazunari clicks his teeth, fight seeming to leave him. However, Midorima continues. “Do you think you have a fissure?”

“Can you say that in not-medical language?”

An eye roll. “Tearing. Do you think you tore?”

“Do you really think I need to answer that?” Kazunari snaps, the fight coming back. Midorima just waits. “No prep or lube. What do you think?” He can even feel the dried left overs on the back of his thighs, and it makes him want to gag.

Midorima stares for a while, before moving closer and putting a gentle hand on Kazunari’s thigh. “Look. Stay here for the rest of the day; I’ll give Momoi some excuse. I get off work at 7. I’ll take you back to my apartment, you can soak in the bath, have a hot meal, and I’ll give you the medication you need. Unfortunately, I can’t give out pills aside from Advil here – too many drug addicts come in. So, just stay. Alright?”

“I have to work,” Kazunari replies automatically.

“Are you serious?” Midorima questions, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t think the ‘bruised and battered’ look will really bring in that many customers.”

“You’d be surprised.” Was the quiet reply.

Midorima stared at him again – _god his eyes are gorgeous_ – before shaking his head. “You’re staying. That’s final.”

Kazunari almost fights back, almost, but he relents and flops down on his back onto the bed, regretting it as pain makes itself noticed. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Midorima echoes. He steps back and heads towards the curtains. “I’ll get Momoi to bring you some water and Advil. Just rest for now. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.” He looks over his shoulder to see his patient nod, before he grabs the clipboard that hung at the foot of the bed. “Takao Kazunari.” He mutters to himself.

Kazunari gives a tired smile. “That’s me.” Midorima smiles gently in return, before leaving. He lays back down and listens as Midorima speaks to another nurse, voice as professional as a doctor. It made him want to giggle – so different to Midorima in bed. But then frowns slightly and ruffles his hair, realising he has done a very stupid thing

This isn’t Pretty Woman. He can’t go down this road.

 

* * *

 

 

Kazunari waits until he’s completely sure that Midorima is with another patient, and that Momoi is occupied with something else, before getting out of bed, slipping on his shirt, throwing his jacket on to, and exiting the walk in clinic. He passes two other nurses in scrubs, but neither pay attention to him as he shuffles past.

He hobbles through the couple of blocks and heads back to his little ally, ignoring all the looks of concern and curiosity he gets. He lands on his couch, sinking in, and looks up at the sky. It looks like it’s around late afternoon, the sun making its way down for the day. He closes his eyes and tries to sleep, but sleep never comes.

He watches as darkness falls, and the two regular whores from across the street make their way to their wall. He looks at their fishnet stockings and short skirts and glittery heels. He watches as a sleek black car pulls up and picks up the tall one, while the shorter girl stays. He watches as she takes out a pack of cigarettes from leather jacket pocket, and he watches as she lights one with a match.

God, he wanted a cigarette. Really bad. But he couldn’t, ‘cause his pack had been taken along with his belongings. He pouted and rubbed his non-swollen eye, wondering if he could go across the street and bum a cigarette off of the short hooker, but decides it’s too much of a hassle to get up. So he stays in his position, slumped across the ripped up couch, until a figure arrives in the ally way entrance. Even though it was just a silhouette, he could tell that the towering figure was Midorima.

The voice that calls out confirms it. “Kazunari?” He calls out, as if unsure that he really is there, hidden in the dark ally.

“You got a cigarette?!” Kazunari hollers back, laughing as Midorima jumps in surprise. He watches as the tall figure looks around. “Down in here!”

“What are you doing here?” Midorima asks as he makes his way down the ally towards the couch, cringing at anything that seemed to move, or any puddle of sick he came across.

“M’sleeping,” Kazunari tells him. “Or, well, I’m trying to.”

“Why are you sleeping on a trashed couch instead of a bed?”

“Well, because it _is_ my bed,” Kazunari replies, and watches as Midorima processes the information. He watches him collapse a little on the inside, and cuts him off when he starts to speak. “No,” Kazunari snaps, as if his hackles were raised. “Don’t you dare.”

It was silent, before Midorima says. “Do you have a blanket, or a warm sweatshirt? It’s going to be cold tonight.

“Don’t,” Kazunari repeats with the same venom in his tone. Maybe a bit more venomous, as he watches Midorima somewhat cringe.

He’s quiet in reply, just watching the dark haired man with those intense eyes. “Look,” he mutters. “I’m helping you. Why aren’t you getting that?”

“Why me?!” Kazunari retaliates; hand on his chest as he narrows his eyes angrily. “There are thousands of homeless shits in this city. Go help someone that wants it. Or, even better, go help someone who actually deserves to be helped.”

“There’s a big difference between, what you call a ‘homeless shit,’ and good person who’s stuck in a bad situation.” Midorima replies, pushing his glasses up his nose. His tone sarcastic for the words ‘homeless shit’. It makes Kazunari ever the more annoyed.

“And who the hell are you to judge!?”

“I work at a walk in clinic. We get lots of different people. The homeless, drug addicts, gang members, people who have just thrown their lives away. I can tell when someone is a good person, because they are very rare to see.”

Silence settlers over them, save for the sound of a car pulling up to pick up the shorter whore from across the street. Then, Kazunari spits, “You do realise you don’t know me, right? And, I mean – why the hell are you even out here? You’re a good guy; you’ve got an education, you’ve got a job. You’re good to people, hell you work at a walk in clinic!”

“Why are you here, then?” Midorima counters.

“Up yours,” is hissed back in reply.

“You’re acting rather immature at the moment.”

“Hah! And like you’re being a puddle of sunshine yourself,” Kazunari snorts. He can see the tips of Midorima’s ears turn red in anger, even in the dark. “I’m trying to sleep, so leave!”

“Will you come back to my apartment and sleep there instead?”

“Why does it matter?”

“Because it just does.”

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you?!”

Midorima straightened his back, and the next sentence that came from his lips was in his ‘Doctor Midorima’ voice. “You are in no physical condition to be out here tonight. My helping you will keep you alive, and I’ll be able to see if you are alive in the morning.”

“Oh, what a martyr.”

“Like you’re one to talk. You are going to stay out here for the night and brave the elements on a bacteria infested couch just because you’re too stubborn to accept a bath, a meal, a clean bed…”

Kazunari closes his eyes and sighs. Just like the first night at the motel. So, so tempting. An actual bath – when was the last time he had one? A hot meal sounded nice also. As well as a bed that didn’t make his back cramp up. But, he fought against these wants. He can’t give in. He can’t go down this road. And yet, he lets himself. He relents. “If I say yes, will you shut the hell up?”

“Yes, if you come I will ‘shut the hell up’,” The words are said mockingly, and Kazunari opens his eyes about to give him an earful, but he stops at the sight of Midorima’s gentle smile. He’s hadn’t really seen him smile before, aside from the time in the walk in clinic. This time it’s different. The moonlight shines of his face, highlighting his features. His green eyes are glowing. His lips are curved up softly. It’s a nice smile. Kazunari feels his heart spasm.

He slowly gets up and faces the green eyed man. “Alright then. Lead the way.” They walk out of the ally, and head towards the parking garage. Kazunari smiles to himself. “Let me guess, parked in the same position as always.”

Midorima nods. “Of course it is. It is my parking spot.”

“Oh really? Does it have your name on it?” He gets a quiet snort in response.

The reach the car and slip in. Midorima starts it up and peels out of the spot, driving out of the garage and turns left onto the road. Kazunari looks out the window, watching as the lights of clubs and convenience stores whizzed past. He was broken out of his thoughts by Midorima’s voice. “Thank you.”

He turns his head towards the driver, and lets out a confused laugh. “You’re thanking me? What for?” He doesn’t get an answer, as green eyes continue to stare forwards. Kazunari shook his head and looked back out the window. “You are the strangest person I have met in my life. And that’s saying something.

Midorima just chuckles in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sweet denial and sweet progress - gotta love it  
> Yeah, Kazu's pretty stubborn, but he has reason to be, which will be explained in the future :)  
> Thank you to all those who have kudosed (that isnt a word, is it?) and commented! They have made my days, bascially. It's great to get feedback, so keep it coming!  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so Kazunari lets himself drift, wondering if Midorima had any friends. Wondering if any had been over that weekend, or the night before. Wondering if his friend’s knew that he slept with a whore, and that same whore is crashing at his house.  
> Kazunari decides to stop wondering and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg its been a while, and this was a bitch to write holy shit  
> here's the next instalment - please enjoy!

 

It had been a while since Kazunari had had a proper bath. Or washed himself in general. The best he could do was go to the nearest park and use the water fountain to wash his face. The warm water was a nice change, and he smiled to himself as he washed his arms. The water was starting to turn murky, but the soap smelt so nice that he didn’t want to leave the bath. Plus the heat was rather nice on his very sore body, and the steam was clearing his head. What was rather adorable though was the rubber duck that sat on the edge of the tub.

It seemed that Midorima had many little knick-knacks and items around the whole house. When Kazunari had entered the apartment for the first time, he was met with a statue of a racoon next to his feet. And then a plush frog, then a ceramic fish, and finally when he passed a maneki-neko, he had finally asked, “What is with all these things?”

“Things?” Midorima asked, placing his bag down on the coffee table. The living room was neat and tidy, not a thing out of place. The whole apartment was a standard two bedroom, one bathroom. There were no photographs hanging on the walls, nor any posters. Even though the place was full of brightly coloured items, the apartment as a whole seemed dull, empty – like it wasn’t really lived in.

“You know, all this stuff?” Kazunari pointed around himself vaguely.

“Ah,” he turned around to face the dark haired man, pushing up his glasses. “Do you know of Oha Asa?”

“Of what?”

Midorima let out a sigh, before explaining. “I believe in luck and fate. Oha Asa is a daily horoscope, and tells me my daily luck rate and gives me a lucky item. This ‘stuff’ are my previous lucky items.”

Kazunari laughed a little, ribs protesting against the act. “You’re one weird guy, Midorima.”

That small smile spread across his face, before he turned away and started to unpack his back. “You may use the bathroom if you wish. Once you get out I shall give you the medication you need. The bathroom is third room to the right down the hall there.”

And that’s where Kazunari was now, still sitting in the bathtub, slumped down to the point where only his nose up was exposed to the air. He really didn’t want to get out. However, he wouldn’t mind dulling the pain more, so he stood up as slowly as he could, making sure he wouldn’t slip over, and got out of the tub. A towel hadn’t been laid out for him, so he took the one that was already there and dried himself. He huffed a sigh when he realised that there were no clothes either.

He opened the door to call out for some, but when something stopped the door opening fully, he looked down to see a pile of clothes neatly folded and piled on top of each other. Kazunari smiled softly as he picked up the clothing.

Just as he thought, every thing was really loose on him. He had to pull the drawstring of the sweatpants as tight as he could, and the shirt went down to his mid-thighs. However, they were clean clothes, and more comfortable than a pair of ripped jeans and dirty shirt.

“Midorima?” He called out, walking down the hall and back to the living room.

“In the kitchen,” was the reply.

The kitchen was right next to the living room. He wandered in and was handed a handful of small pills. Kazunari looked up and raised an eyebrow. “It’s Oxycodone and a Phenegren for your stomach.”

Kazunari took the pills, and was handed a glass of water as well. He threw the pills into his mouth and chugged down the water. “Where’d you get them?” He asked afterwards, setting the cup down on the table that sat in the centre of the kitchen.

“The perks of knowing a hospital pharmacist,” Midorima said, walking into the living room. Kazunari followed and gently set himself down on the couch. The doctor sat down in the single chair next time him, picking up the remote from the coffee table. “I try to keep some of the basics on hand for situations like these, considering the clinic can’t carry them. Some patients really need them, regardless of policy.” He turned the TV onto some documentary.

_What a nice doctor_ , Kazunari thought to himself giddily. He felt weird. Happy. Almost buzzed. Sleepy. His eyes started to flutter, and Midorima noticed. “You can lie down on the couch. The medication will knock you out. And don’t bother trying to fight it.”

“What makes you think I would do that?” Kazunari asks, but the words sound thick on his tongue, as if he was slurring his words.

“Because it seems like something you’d do.” And yeah, he’s kinda right on that one.

And so Kazunari lets himself drift, wondering if Midorima had any friends. Wondering if any had been over that weekend, or the night before. Wondering if his friend’s knew that he slept with a whore, and that same whore is crashing at his house.

Kazunari decides to stop wondering and falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kazunari. Kazunari…”

Kazunari opened his eyes, groggily moving and looking up to where Midorima was looming over him. A gentle hand squeezes his forearm.

“Are you feeling any better?” he asks.

Kazunari has to actually stop and think about it before answering. He doesn’t actually feel bad anymore. The constant pain was dulling, and he no longer felt nauseas. “Yeah,” he mutters, closing his eyes again with a smile. “Yeah, loads better.”

Midorima hums to himself, as if content with his answer. “Are you hungry? Need anything?”

“Nah,” Kazunari waves a hand, before letting it fall back onto his chest. “Jus’ wanna sleep.”

“Sort of what I thought,” Midorima said. “I was just going to bed. Come on.”

Kazunari lets himself to be pulled into a sitting position, opening his eyes. His vision was blurred, and he blinked rapidly to try and clear it. “Where are we going?” he slurred out.

“Bed,” Midorima answered, amusement clear in his voice. “We’re going to bed.”

And there’s really only one thing that Kazunari associates with the word ‘bed’. “Ah, Midorima… I’m not really in the mood. Still sore, you know? I mean, we can’t go all the way, but I can give you a blow job or something…”

He shuts his mouth as he watches Midorima’s expression harden. “That’s not what I meant,” he muttered, voice level. Then, “What kind of person do you think I am?”

Kazunari stares for a while, maybe for too long, but he honestly didn’t know the answer to that question. He’s not really sure of Midorima. Hell, he isn’t really sure of anyone or anything these days. He tells Midorima as much, a deep moment of honestly that made him feel almost ashamed afterwards. Midorima listens to him quietly, and doesn’t respond, doesn’t give him any words to make life easier.

He reaches out instead, and pulls Kazunari into a hug. One that isn’t dirty, isn’t sexual, isn’t any of the things that he now associates with being held by another person. Midorima is gentle, and carrying, and Kazunari lefts himself sag against the large body.

Hands are rubbing his back, and no words are spoken. But Kazunari can almost hear the ‘don’t worry’ and ‘it’s going to be okay’ and ‘I’m not going to hurt you’.

And Kazunari is just too tired to stand on his own, so he allows himself to slump against the tall man. He allows himself to be half carried half dragged towards the bedroom. He allows himself to be placed on the bed, and allows himself to be tucked in.

Midorima comes around the other side of the bed and crawls in. They don’t touch or cuddle at all; they instead sleep back to back. But there is comfort in knowing that Midorima is just right there next to him, and that he isn’t the only one sleeping in the bed.

He’s asleep again before he even realises.

 

* * *

  

 

When he wakes up, Midorima is gone, but then Kazunari checks the alarm clock by the bed to find that it’s nearing eleven in the morning. The man’s gone to work, he realizes, and so he sinks back into the pillows and just lounges for a while.

He can’t help but wonder about Midorima’s blind trust – hell, Kazunari could turn the place upside down and leave with every valuable the man owns. Not that he would ever even consider it. But Midorima has basically just opened up his home so he can get robbed.

He wonders if this had ever gotten the man stabbed in the back.

Kazunari dozes for a few minute, before finally getting up and wandering down the hall to the bathroom. After he pisses and washes his hands, he realises that there’s a post-it note on the mirror. He switches between reading and checking out his black eye, which was starting to look better than it was yesterday.

_Kazunari,_

_I left for work at quarter past seven. I didn’t want to wake you up, so I assume you will find this eventually._

_There is two more Oxycodone on the kitchen counter if you need them. Advil is there too. Take what you need. Water’s in the fridge, cups in the cabinet on the far right. Feel free to grab something to eat. In fact, please do. Help yourself._

_I put clean towels next to the shower if you want to have one. I have also washed your clothes – all you need to do is put them in the dryer._

_I would like if you stayed, but since I know you’ll leave anyway, please lock the door before you leave. The spare key is under the doormat outside the apartment._

_-Midorima_

He laughs to himself at the note. _What a woman_ , he thinks walking to the kitchen. True to his words, there’s the pills on the counter. He finds a glass and fills it with water, drinking from it after taking the medication.

He throws his clothes in the dryer, as instructed, then goes back to the kitchen and downs another glass of water. He contemplates leaving once his clothes are dried – he doesn’t need Midorima’s help or sympathy – but then his eyes land on the toaster beside the load of bread.

He has toast for the first time in a while, with butter spread and melted on top. It really tastes good. He kinda wished there was strawberry jam somewhere to add.

He leaves in his clean clothes with a full stomach; the pain dulled, and remembers to lock the door after he leaves.

 

* * *

 

 

Kazunari doesn’t do well that night. Two guys drive up to the curb, roll down the window, take one look at his beaten face, and then speeds off before he could get a word in.

And so he learns against the wall at his corner, smoking a cigarette that he managed to bum off the two girls from across the street. He’s not surprised when he sees Midorima coming down the sidewalk.

“I gave you the benefit of the doubt and checked the apartment first,” he pushed his glasses up his nose, a small smile dancing in his lips. “Thank you for locking the door.”

“Yeah,” Kazunari says casually, taking a drag from his cigarette. He isn’t going to make a move; he isn’t going to encourage this. He also realises that Midorima doesn’t need encouragement.

“If I were to take you for the whole night, how much would that be?”

The question causes Kazunari to raise an eyebrow. “And what makes you think I would do that?”

“You did last night,” Midorima points out, making Kazunari groan.

“Look, Midorima,” Kazunari says. “I don’t know what you’re doing. I don’t know why you’re doing this, or what you want, but you can’t…”

“You don’t know what I want,” Midorima interrupts. His cheeks turn a little red and he looks away, before sighing and locking eyes with Kazunari. Blue eyes met green, and Midorima muttered, “I want to take you home, have dinner, get you drunk and mess around a bit.”

The words didn’t suit Midorima. They sounded odd coming from him. Kazunari almost wanted to laugh. But he didn’t; instead, he looked at the tall man suspiciously.

“Would $500 work?” Midorima asks.

“Make it $300 and it’s a deal,” Kazunari relents.

And so Kazunari finds himself on his knees at one in the morning, drunk off his ass, giving Midorima – who was pretty drunk himself – a rather sloppy blow job. It’s a lot easier when he’s drunk, Kazunari realises. It’s a lot easier to suck and lick, to not think about what he’s really doing, to actually allow himself to enjoy it.

It’s especially easy to enjoy it due to all the little noises that Midorima was making.

He goes all the way down, swallows around Midorima’s dick, then pulls off with a ‘pop’. Midorima makes a really amazing noise, and Kazunari jerks him, sucks the tip, then licks an obscene line from base to tip. Midorima shudders, actually _shudders,_ in pleasure, and grips Kazunari’s hair.

He’s not even slightly aware that he’s acting like a dirty, horny slut.

He goes back down, and the hand in his hair doesn’t pull or yank, but stays there, holding him. Kazunari flicks his eyes up to look at Midorima, and he finds him looking back down at him, sprawled out on the couch, legs spread open in the most lewd way Kazunari has ever seen. Kazunari can’t help himself – he pulls off, gives a cheeky grin, then gives a quick like to the puckered hole. It’s the first time he’s heard Midorima curse like that, and his legs lift a little in the air with curled toes.

Kazunari goes back onto his dick, bobs his head, hollows his cheeks and sucks. “So good…” Midorima murmurs, fingers combing through his hair.

Kazunari hums around the dick, something that was supposed to mean ‘damn straight’. He feels Midorima’s hips twitch, and he rubs at the hipbones while swirling his tongue around.

When he comes, Kazunari doesn’t swallow. Instead, he pulls off and plays with the semen in his mouth just for show. Midorima watches him with a pleased, hazy smirk, and says, “You’re obscene.”

He contradicts his words though as he reaches out and wipes his thumb in the cum that dribbles down Kazunari’s chin. He licks the come off his finger, and Kazunari makes a show of tilting his head back and swallowing.

Kazunari’s hard though, and he rubs himself a little on Midorima. He decides he’ll jerk off, so he leans back onto his bum, back resting against the coffee table, and pulls his pants down to his ankles.

Midorima slides down to the floor in one fluid motion, then pushes Kazunari’s hands away. He pulls down the boxers, and goes down without any preamble.

Kazunari’s first thoughts were ‘no’, and ‘wait’, and ‘what if’, and ‘condom’. But then Midorima is so hot and wet and amazing. He watches him for a moment, watches as pretty pink lips stretch around his dick, slicking it with saliva. He watches as Midorima looks up with his green, green eyes, and he swallows, causing Kazunari to groan and throw his head back, banging against the coffee table.

He gives in and twists himself so he’s lying on the floor, and Midorima crawls on top of him, putting his lips back onto his cock, sucking and kissing eagerly.

It was almost 2 in the morning, and Midorima had work in a couple of hours – but for now, the two men could care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, this was a bitch to write. Like whoa.  
> I was going to update last Sunday... but I had to study for my exam that was happening on Monday. Ah, the joys of going back to school and having an exam on the first day.   
> So this week has been hectic and gross. Most weeks will be like that really, so start expecting updates on the weekends, and not so much the weekdays  
> Also, I'm sorry if my portrayal of Midorima isn't too accurate. I struggle with characters like him and Kuroko, cause of their personalities, but find it easier to write Takao and Kagami because I'm pretty similar too them. But I'll keep trying!  
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter, and thank you to all those who have commented and kudosed so far. Really make my day!


	4. Lover's Spat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah," Kazunari says, then, "Wish I could say the same for you." Both girls tense up and swing their heads to stare at him. Midorima's jaw locks, and his face darkens. Kazunari stares back for a second, mouth hanging open in awe of his own words, before apologising. "I'm sorry, that - I dunno..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!  
> Wow it has been a while. I apologise for not updating last week. My computer decided to go kaput, and so I have no writing devices. I'm using my mum's laptop as we speak, which is annoying because her keyboard is too small and dumb and the 'w' doesn't work to well and ugh.  
> Anyway - please enjoy the new chapter! A little shorter than usual, mainly because this laptop is so difficult to write with.

Kazunari wakes up the next morning curled up under a downy comforter, stark naked.

He's hungover as hell, and of course, the fact that he still felt like he'd been hit by a bull didn't help at all.

He rolls over and sits up, a hand pressed to his queasy stomach, and takes a look at the alarm clock by the bed. It flashed 10:30 AM, and Kazunari turns his head to the side, to look at the other side of the bed.

Midorima is laying on his side, still under the covers, equally as naked as him. He regards Kazunari with hazy eyes, obviously not all the awake. Or probably just as hung over.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Kazunari asks.

"No," Midorima replies, rubbing his face in the pillow slightly. "I have the day off."

"Oh," Kazunari murmers. He looks away after an awkward moment, glancing at the floor to try and find his clothes. After a second, he remembers that they had been fooling around in the living room, not the bedroom, so their clothes were probably still there. He stands up and heads for the door.

"Don't go," Midorima calls out in a groggy voice. When Kazunari turns back to look, Midorima is still watching him. Their eyes meet for a second, before green ones drop a little - first to the bruises around his neck, then lower. And while Kazunari is never self conscious - his living sort of depends on what he looks like naked - the way Midorima is looking at him is very different to the usual looks he gets. At least, not when he was bruised, sick-looking and pretty damn flaccid.

"I-" Kazunari starts, trying to come up with an excuse to leave. He falls short, and finishes with, "Gotta take a piss. I'm coming back."

"Alright," as all that was huffed out, before those pretty green eyes closed shut. Kazunari shakes his head, agitated for he reason he can't quite distinguish.

He isn't sure how long he actually takes in the bathroom. He does what he's there for, then stands in front of the mirror to analyse himself. He picks at his dishevelled hair, presses lightly on his swollen eye to confirm to himself that, yes, it still hurts like a bitch, bites at his chapped lips, and presses at the back of his head to feel for the bump. Yep, still there. He thinks it might be beneficial to get a 'Caution: Stupid Bastard' sign to hang around his. Maybe then Midorima could figure it out too.

It's rather quiet while he stands in front of the mirror, so he could hear Midorima's heavy foot falls head towards the bathroom. He learns around the corner and gives a quizzical expression from behind his glasses. "I thought you might not be coming back," he says in answer to Kazunari's expression, which was a mix of 'I want to rip your head off' and 'I want to make out with you'. Midorima raises an eyebrow. "Is everything alright?"

"No," Kazunari says. "No, it's not." He makes his way out of the bathroom, shouldering past the taller man. "I'm getting my clothes."

"Wait, wait." He followers after the dark haired man, eyebrows furrowed. "Wait Kazunari. What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't have fucking done that last night," Kazunari hisses as they enter the living room. He picks up a pair of boxers and puts them on, hoping that they are actually his.

"Wha-" Midorima starts, and Kazunari whirls around to find a shirt. He grabs one and slugs it on, but its falls down past his thighs, making the dark haired man groan and throws it off again. Midorima shifts uncomfortably, obviously trying to make the fact that he is still naked less conspicuous. "We shouldn't have what? We shouldn't have fooled around last night?"

"Not the way we did," Kazunari says while shaking his head. He glances at the green haired man and takes pity on him. He chucks his shirt towards him, and kicks the other pair of boxers closer to him, then tugs on his own dirty, stained shirt. The other man quickly fumbles to slip on the boxers, before pulling his shirt over his head

"What way?" Midorima asks. Kazunari grabs a pair of jeans, and growls under his breath when he realised they were too long. His pants were on the other side of the coffee table.

"You're a fucking doctor! You should know" He yells as he pulls on his pants. He almost falls, which doesn't really help with the whole 'getting-his-point-across' thing. "You realise we didn't use condoms, right? And you have no idea what I could be walking around with."

Midorima is silent for a moment, before saying, "You didn't use a condom before. The first two times you went down on me..."

"I don't care about you!" Kazunari snaps, then regrets saying those particular words as Midorima's mouth shuts abruptly. "I mean," he starts, running a hand through his bed head. "There's a big difference between me sucking your clean cock, and you sucking my diseased one..."

"You're not..." Midorima trails off, before sighing and rubbing his temples.

"This isn't over," Kazunari says, gaining the other man's attention again. "I had a guy shove it in with absolutely nothing," he reminds him. "I don't-I don't like that."

"Well, I'd think not," Midorima mocks, earning a glare and a huff. But Kazunari plows on.

"That screams of shit going down. It's fucking scary, man! People don't just do that without a reason. And there's a shitload of sick fucks out there. Sick in the head, and sick in the dick."

"But isn't that part of the deal?" Midorima asks, voice becoming more harder and heated by the minute. "Prostitutes can have some nasty stuff. But you sign on for that when you decide to take the job. It's part of the whole thing, right?

Kazunari is a prostitute. He calls himself one daily. To hear out of Midorima's mouth though, it breaks something - and it breaks it hard. "Then why the hell are you fucking me?!"

"Did I ever say...?" Midorima groans and rubs his hand over his face. "You want to know why the hell I'm 'fucking' you? Right now? I have no idea!" He finally yells.

Kazunari is silent, his gut twists and his heart pounds. The only thing he could do was roboticaly stick his arm out, palm up, and demand, "You owe my $300."

It cuts Midorima down hard, that much is obvious. The way his face tightens, and his eyes flutter lightly. He should fee a sadistic pleasure in this expression. He doesn't.

Midorima turns back to the bedroom and almost stomps off towards it. The effect is slightly ruined as he trips on the pair of jeans still lying on the floor. "Son of a bitch!" he yells, which some what surprises Kazunari. He's very rarely heard this guy swear. He was also unsure if he was swearing towards the pants, or towards him. He comes back with the $300, and slaps it into Kazunari's chest. "Let yourself out," he says coldly.

"Gladly," Kazunari replies with just as much ice, and he's gone before either of them decide to back up and make it okay again.

He walks to the corner to the convenience store, uses the pay phone to call a taxi, and his back at his alley by noon.

 

* * *

 

Kazunari normally pays little attention to the time and days passing by. Every day is another day, and every night is just another night. He gets more johns and the weekends, and that's really his way of keeping track of time. His days a classified as 'more johns' and 'less johns'.

Suddenly though, he's keeping track of time by Midorima. It's three days since Midorima. A week since Midorima. It's two weeks since Midorima...

Three weeks since Midorima, and Kazunari starts to think that he's losing the little bit of sanity that he has left. Midorima was just a customer. A good one, yes - very caring, easy money, opened up to him - but still just a customer. Just another man that walked into his corner for a while, and then left.

But alas, it has been three weeks since Midorima, and Kazunari is sitting on the pavement on his corner, enjoying the sunshine that has finally broken through the dreary winter. It was still cold as hell - he had on a sweatshirt, with a thick blanket pulled around his shoulders, and he's till freezing his ass off. But the wind has died down, the snow has mostly melted, and the sun felt nice on his frozen face.

He's smoking, almost falling asleep, when the two girls from across the street come and join them. He looks up at them, squinting slightly due to the haze of the sun. They actually look very normal during the day. There's no glitter or thigh high fishnet stockings with massive heels. They're dressed in jumpers and sweaters and jeans, and the shorter one has a scarf wrapped around her neck. But come night, and they'll change back into their revealing clothes and heavy makeup.

For Kazunari, he wore the same thing day and night. He's sitting on his corner in a sweatshirt and jeans, and come tonight, he'll be standing on his corner in the same sweatshirt and jeans. The only difference will be that he'll be throwing coy glances and flirty looks, flouncing around and making a show of himself instead of relaxing on the side walk.

He sometimes wonders if it's easier to be a girl.

"Yo!" The shorter one greets, flopping down onto the ground next to him. She starts digging through her back, explaining all the while. "We just got free doughnuts and coffee. We grabbed some extra for you."

"What? Where?" Kazunari asks, accepting the coffee from the taller one as she sits down on his other side. Neither of them answer, so he just adds, "You girls fucking rule."

"Yeah, we know," the shorter one laughs, producing two doughnuts wrapped in napkins from her bag. She hands him one that's covered in chocolate icing and sprinkles - a fact that makes him way too giddy.

The tall one grabs the cigarette out of his mouth, and the short one tucks in against him, pulling the corner of the blanket over her shoulders. He lets the two gossip while he eats his doughnut and drinks his coffee.

Midorima seemingly appears out of nowhere - or rather, from the bakery across the street - but Kazunari hadn't seen him go by or go in. Maybe he really had been falling asleep.

Their eyes meet, but Kazunari ducks his head after a moment, bringing the styrofoam coffee cup to his mouth. He can't see the taller man this way, and between the two girls and the shade from the overhang, he's pretty sure his face is hidden in the shadows. It's the perfect set up - Midorima will walk away, and nothing will be any different.

That would have been the perfect set up, if it wasn't for the fact that the taller girl perked up suddenly, and started to point across the road. "Look! It's Kazu-chan's Sugar Daddy!"

"Fuck, you're right," the shorter one responds in turn. She uncurls from her spot against Kazunari's side and joins in with the catcalling. "Yo! Candyman!" She waves both hands in the air as she yells. Kazunari jabs her in the side, making her yelp. "What?" she asks with a small glare, but the damage has already been done.

Kazunari looks back up in time to see Midorima mutter some words to his companion, before trotting across the street towards them. Said companion stays where he is, moving back to lean against the wall, and looks on with an unamused expression. Kazunari wonders if he knows.

"Hey, Kazu-chan's Candyman!" The short girl says as he stops in front of the trio. He looks down at Kazunari, and Kazunari stares back.

"Yes," he says, though he doesn't sound very enthused. "Your face looks better."

"Yeah," Kazunari says, then, "Wish I could say the same for you." Both girls tense up and swing their heads to stare at him. Midorima's jaw locks, and his face darkens. Kazunari stares back for a second, mouth hanging open in awe of his own words, before apologising. "I'm sorry, that - I dunno..."

"It's fine," Midorima replies, though his expression doesn't exactly match his words. An awkward silence settles, before the taller man says, "Well, I've got to go back to the clinic."

"Okay," was the reply. The tall whore takes a drag from his cigarette.

Midorima nods, looking back across the street. His friend stares back, quite pointedly, and he turns back to Kazunari. "I'll come back," he says quietly, and Kazunari just watches him. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, great," he says, even though the words fall flat. "See ya."

"Lover's spat," the shorter girl says once Midorima had re-joined his friend. Kazunari watches them walk away towards the direction of the clinic.

"You're so full of shit," Kazunari tells her.

"Yeah, whatever," she replies in a tone Kazunari doesn't like. She waves her hand around and takes a sip from her own coffee cup. "He's a babe, and you know it."

He turns his head to glare, but she doesn't meet his gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, so sorry for lack of updates! As well as my computer dying on me, I've been studying for exams which are coming up this week and eek because I am not prepared at all.  
> So lets hope I can bullshit my way through most of it! Yay!  
> Hope you all enjoyed the new (slightly shorter) chapter, and Happy Halloween to those who celebrate it!


	5. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't even realize that Midorima is talking until he's halfway through the sentence. "... not fair to you," he finishes, and Kazunari looks up, meeting his gaze. The two stare at each other for a moment, before Midorima continues. "This isn't something that I do. It's... really a first for me. I don't exactly know the 'rules'."
> 
> Kazunari stares blankly for a moment, then conjures up, "What? What isn't something that you do? Show people how to take HIV tests?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo update! Fuck I am sorry happy to get this out, and I'm excited to get started on next chapter too!  
> Please enjoy :)

Midorima comes back one week later, long enough for Kazunari to start cursing him out mentally when he sees the tall figure walking towards him. _I'll come back, my ass. Its been one full week. You damn asshole, lying son of a bitch..._

Not that Kazunari really wants to see him. It would just be nice if the guy could follow up on his words.

But he's there that night, walking up to Kazunari on his little corner. He watches the taller man, embarrassment rising up inside of him. He had just finished with a customer, and still smelt of sex. It isn't like Midorima would really understand -  but Kazunari still feels the nervousness curl inside of him.

"Hello," Midorima greets. He's bundled in a large coat, with the collar flipped up, but his nose still glows red from the cold under the street light.

"Hey," Kazunari replies back with a nod. He leans back against the wall and regards the other with cautious eyes, before cracking and asking, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Come back to my car," he says almost immediately, as if he was waiting for Kazunari to offer.

Kazunari shrugs, nods in the correct direction, then follows Midorima towards the car garage.

"Here," Midorima says, stepping up to the small car. He opens up the trunk, digs through a duffle bag, and finally produces a small cardboard box. He hands it to Kazunari, and the dark haired man frowns in confusion, turning the box over in his hands. He reads the label on it, and his heart misses a beat. It's a HIV test.

"I just wanted you to have it. I figured you wouldn't come back to the clinic, but you need to know. So just..." he trails off, nodding towards the box.

"Okay," Kazunari says. Then, he adds, "Thanks."

"I'm just doing my job," Midorima says, pushing his glasses up his nose. He turns back to yank open the driver's door open, and Kazunari watches him, looks down at the testing kit, then back up to Midorima.

"Wait!" He quickly says before Midorima has the chance to close the car door. He looks back towards Kazunari, eyebrow quirked up. Kazunari swallows thickly, fumbling for an excuse. "Could you-ah... How do I use this?"

Midorima stares at him for a moment, as if saying 'you are so full of shit'. And yeah, Kazunari is full of shit. It definitely wasn't his first HIV test. But Midorima gets back out of the car with a heavy sigh that seemed rather put on.

He does everything for Kazunari. He takes the test out of the pack, makes sure it's set correctly, and tilts Kazunari's face and mouth until he can push the test strip up against his gums. And once he's finished, he leans back against the trunk of the car, test strip laying against the box. Kazunari watches it as if it may sprout fangs at any minute.

He doesn't even realize that Midorima is talking until he's halfway through the sentence. "... not fair to you," he finishes, and Kazunari looks up, meeting his gaze. The two stare at each other for a moment, before Midorima continues. "This isn't something that I do. It's... really a first for me. I don't exactly know the 'rules'."

Kazunari stares blankly for a moment, then conjures up, "What? What isn't something that you do? Show people how to take HIV tests?"

Midorima smiles and huffs out a half-laugh, shaking his head. "No, that's quite normally, actually. What I don't do is go cruising around the streets to find - ahem - someone to have sex with."

The blush creeps along Midorima's cheeks, heavily enough to see in the dim lights of the parking garage, and while he doesn't say as much, Kazunari can read between the lines. "You've never fucked a hooker before?" he asks. When Midorima nods, Kazunari chuckles a bit. "I should have known. That first time you came up to me, you were practically about to blow an aneurysm."

"Shut up," Midorima says, but he has a slight smile on his face - the one he normally gives Kazunari when he's amused. "I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life."

The prostitute shakes his head. "You're from another planet, really." Midorima huffs out another half-laugh, looks down at the test strip, then back up, Obviously, the results weren't showing yet. As he bites his lip gently, Kazunari dares to ask, "Why'd you start?"

"Why'd I start what?" he asks, and Kazunari is about 90% that he's trying to avoid the subject.

"Why did you come find me? Why did you start fucking hookers in the first place?"

"I don't..." Midorima trails off slightly, clearing his throat a bit. "'Fuck' hookers. I 'fuck' a guy whom I happen to pay."

"You're so full of shit," Kazunari says, full on cackling. "You're fucking a hooker. Just own up to it. That's what's happening."

"Excuse me?" Midorima replies, but it's not playfully. He sounds pissed. Really pissed. Kazunari's laughter dies in his throat

There's a tense silence, then Kazunari dares to bring up the subject again. "If you're so appalled at fucking hookers - and keep your mouth shut. You can deny it all damn day long, but you've got the whole pity shit going on. I can tell you're used to being in relationships. And you're right, you don't know how this works. But I don't need you to save me, so stop trying."

Midorima doesn't answer - only looks down, evading Kazunari's gaze. This just makes the dark haired man infuriated; but then the taller man opens his mouth to speak. "If this comes back as negative, can we go back to square one?"

"What the hell is square one?" Kazunari snaps. Green eyes still don't meet his gaze. "What... What do you want from me?!"

"I just... I want to take you home at night. Just to, you know, eat, have sex then sleep. Most likely in that order..."

And Kazunari really wants to say;  _If you want a fuck buddy, hit up a_ club. Or, _If you're lonely, have a friend stay over._   And even, _Why me?!_ But what he ends up saying is, "If that's what you want, then - as long as you're sure that this is what you want."

"I'm sure," Midorima says, a gentle smile spreading across his face. "And we'll be careful. That obviously makes you uncomfortable, to not use protection for everything."

"It should make you uncomfortable," Kazunari scolds.

"I've had too many close calls in the clinic," Midorima says, shrugging. "If I'm going to get something, it will be from some creep who wanders in there." A quiet pause, the Midorima looks down at the test strip. "This is negative, by the way."

Kazunari breathes a heavy sigh of relief, slumping against the car. It feels like the weight of the world was suddenly taken off of his shoulders, and he grinned happily.

"You're gorgeous when you smile like that," Midorima comments. Kazunari's about to says something similar to 'Don't bullshit me', but he takes a look at Midorima's serious face, and decides to swallow the comment. Instead, he feels his smile grow bigger.

"Come on," the taller man pulls away from the trunk and moves towards the driver's side. "Let's go home."

"Yeah..." Kazunari says, moving to follow and getting into the passenger seat. "Home."

 

* * *

 

Kazunari falls into a routine fair to easily, and far too quickly.

Midorima picks him up from his corner every night around eight. At first, he continued to stand at his little spot for a good fifteen minutes, sometimes twenty, before Midorima comes to get him. After four days though, he realizes that it's completely pointless. No one comes that early in the evening. So instead, he starts meeting Midorima at his car in the parking garage. It makes things simpler for everyone.

Midorima doesn't cook, though Kazunari isn't sure if it's because he doesn't know how to, or because he's too tired to do anything after a twelve-hour shift. The usually stop and get take out on the way home, or order a pizza when they get home and try to get in a quick handjob before the delivery guy comes.

And yeah, the handjobs are good. The blowjobs are good. The fucking is good. It's all too good, and even though Kazunari argues with himself over it all on a daily basis, he can't quite convince himself that he isn't enjoying the set up.

He starts picking up on Midorima's preferences - what he really likes and what doesn't do too much for him - and he does his best to keep Midorima happy. Not that he ever complains. He never tells Kazunari what he wants, never specifically. But he picks up on the certain things. He' rather easy to read - telling Kazunari plenty with the way his body reacts to certain moves, with the way his breath hitches, with the way he makes little noises when he does something Midorima really likes. For example, when Kazunari swirls his tongue around Midorima's dick, he only hums a little. But if Kazunari decides to hollow his cheeks and suck harshly, Midorima turns into a groaning mess, little hiccups of pleasure escaping his mouth.

It's those little noises that drive Kazunari up the wall, and he subconsciously files away everything that makes him do that. Kazunari works about that the more lewd and wanton, the better. And the more Kazunari enjoys it, the better.

Midorima gets off on Kazunari getting off - and it's something that Kazunari has never experienced in his life.

Midorima has two days off every week. One on a weekday, and one on the weekend; the days change from week to week. He has Wednesday and Sunday off the first two weeks that Kazunari stays with him, and he has come to love these days.

On these days, he stays with Midorima all day long and helps with mundane things that no one in their right mind would really enjoy. But Kazunari hasn't had a carpet to vacuum in years, or kitchen counters to clean. Hell, he enjoys dusting off Midorima's lucky items, occasionally asking what each one is. Every now and again, Midorima tells him to stop acting like a maid, but mostly leaves the dark haired man alone. Kazunari thinks he understands.

In fact, Midorima seems to understand all of Kazunari's idiosyncrasies in an alarming sort of way. Kazunari tries to keep to himself as much as possible, but finally gives up after a while. It's practically impossible to keep things hidden when he's practically living with the man.

He comes to the realization - the fact that he's actually _living_ with Midorima - about three weeks in. Midorima takes hims back to his corner on the way to the clinic, but then they go back to Midorima's apartment together at night. Kazunari tries to convince himself that the alley is still his home, that he's not relying on Midorima for food, and shelter and stability...

He's normally very good at convincing himself of the untrue, but he quite convince himself on this.

And he's not even surprised when Midorima brings it up.

"You know," he says that night. They're curled up under the covers, post-coital, not quite cuddling but more huddling for warmth. "You should just stay here during the day. I'm not sure why I always take you back to that corner every morning. I guess it became a habit."

"I can't," Kazunari states simply.

Midorima gives him the look, the 'why are you being so difficult?' look. Kazunari has become quite acquainted with that look. "Why not?"

"Because I don't live here. This is  _your_ apartment."

"Then I'll rephrase it. I'm inviting you to stay at my apartment during the day."

"Stop being an asshole," Kazunari tells him, though there's no bite behind the words.

Midorima rolls his eyes, but drops the subject anyway. Silence settles, and Midorima reaches under the covers to brush a hand over Kazunari's hip. It eventually moves down to cup the back of his thigh, and he pulls gently. Kazunari lets him pull his leg over his hip, shifts a bit closer to accommodate the position. He presses his hips forward to see if Midorima wanted to go another round, to see if this was his subtle way of asking. He's not hard though, and Midorima chuckles gently.

"Calm down," he says.

Kazunari lets out a 'pfft' and hooks his leg a little tighter around the slim body. "Not sure if I would be able to get it up right now," Midorima says after a bit. "Sorry, I'm just a bit tired."

"Don't apologize," Kazunari says lightly, thinking that the conversation is riding the line of too close, too delicate. He opens his mouth to continue anyway. "You were working all day." A pause, then Kazunari squeezes his thigh slightly. "I think we're cuddling." He laughs a little at how stupid he sounded.

"Maybe," Midorima replies, chuckling a little as well. The smaller man thinks his laugh sounds tired.

"You off tomorrow?"

"Yes. I've got Christmas Eve off. It's unheard of, really."

"What?" Kazunari says, before realizing. "Holy shit, is tomorrow Christmas Eve?"

"Yes, it is." His voice sounds a little bit off, and Kazunari waits for it. Waits for the bomb to hit. "I'm going to a party with some friends tomorrow night. It's nothing big - just spending Christmas Eve together. You should come with me." And there it is.

"Don't start that crap," Kazunari hisses out.

Midorima's silence is long enough that Kazunari thinks he's actually let it go. But then, "You know, just because we do this-"

"No, we don't do this," Kazunari interupts. "We fuck. You pay me to fuck. We are not damn boyfriends. Hell, we aren't even friends!"

He squirms away, unhooking his leg from Midorima's waist, and he lets him go. Some part of him wants Midorima to grab him and keep him here he is, and it's that part of him that keeps him from leaving the room when Midorima just rolls away. "What?" Kazunari snarls, staring down at where Midorima is laying on his back, gazing up at the ceiling. "You're just gonna' sit and sulk?"

"What?" Midorima starts, before shaking his head and letting it loll to the side to meet blue eyes. "Why? What have I done? Why do you keep starting with this all the time?"

"Oh, don't go all self pity on my ass."

This just makes the Midorima turn back to the ceiling, and Kazunari spends a few more seconds gawking angrily at him, before turning to leave. He snatches up his boxers from the floor, stumbles to get them on, then stomps into the living room.

He grabs himself a glass of water, before sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV. He channel hops for a bit, drinks his water, and waits.

And waits.

And waits.

Midorima always comes back. This is how they operate. Kazunari decides to throw a fit over Midorima's ridiculous behavior, then Midorima comes crawling back with half-hearted apologies. Well, he doesn't exactly come 'crawling back with half-hearted apologies', but more walks into the room and says words that make Kazunari feel better about the situation, and give him security that Midorima isn't expecting anything from this. He doesn't 'crawl' - he's a prideful man, Kazunari has found out.

Well, at least this was how they had operated.

When thirty minutes have passed and there's no sign of Midorima, Kazunari starts to consider leaving. His clothes are in the bedroom though, and he really doesn't want to go in there to see the sulking bastard. But after another fifteen more minutes, he decides the sacrifices have to be made.

He finds Midorima lying on his side, eyes closed, slightly curled up on his side. Kazunari finds himself rooted to the floor, not quite sure what the feeling creeping into his chest is.

"Just go if you're going to go," Midorima mutters out after a few seconds of silence. Kazunari doesn't move. "I mean, of course I don't want you to go. I don't know how many times I've said that. But you still have some sort of complex..."

"I'm sorry," Kazunari blurts out, and it's so sincere it almost hurts. Midorima opens his eyes, finally, and they regard Kazunari with caution.  _Such pretty eyes..._

"For what?" Midorima says, and it sounds like he's trying to be testy. He's too tired to pull it off, though. "For putting me down? Or for me caring about you?"

"You don't care about me," Kazunari says, almost as if the words were an automatic response.

A sigh. "Look. I don't know what I have to do to get this into your head. I like spending time with you - and that is very rare. You're a good friend, most of the time..."

"No."

Midorima lets out a sound, something between a groan and a sob, and flops over onto his side, back facing Kazunari. Blue eyes stare. "Go!" Midorima says, though it's border lining on hysterical, like he's about to start crying.

Kazunari wavers a bit between the bed and the door, and finally says, "I'm not worth it. Don't - just don't do this to yourself." There is no reply, and his heart beat misses a bit. "Midorima..." He lets out a small sigh, moving to climb into the bed behind Midorima. He puts a hand on a pale hip, propped up on an elbow, looking over at Midorima's face. His eyes a clenched shut, and he's shaking slightly. Kazunari starts to panic - he's never seen the man like this. "Midorima, please... I'm not worth crying over."

"What are you talking about? I'm not crying," he tries to stay steadily, but his voice cracks a little bit at the end. He presses the heel of his palm against his closed eyes and takes a deep breath. Kazunari wants to call him a cry baby, or a pansy asshole, but his gut wrenches with self hatred.

"I'm sorry," Kazunari mutters, letting himself flop behind the taller man, spooning him. He's relieved when he doesn't try to push him away. "I really am. I'm a fucking jackass. I'm a bitch on wheels. I..."  _I don't want to hurt you._

Midorima is silent at first, but then he mumbles, "Bitch on wheels..." Kazunari can hear the amusement in his voice, and lets a small smile escape. "I've got to remember that one."

Kazunari chuckles. "Yeah." He pressed his face into the back of Midorima's neck, smelling his scent. "M'sorry," he breathes out.

"Don't. Just stay, okay?" Midorima replies, twisting around so he was facing the smaller man. "I like having you here."

"Okay," Kazunari replies, aware on a subconscious level that Midorima has him wrapped around his finger. He trails a gentle hand down Midorima's chest, feeling the planes of smooth muscle, feeling his abdominals twitch under his fingers.

Midorima is lonely, Kazunari realizes. He's not sure how he hasn't noticed before. He lives alone, in a mostly empty apartment (or used to), works a twelve-hour shift five times a week, comes home to eat and sleep by himself (or used to) and - even though he has two days off every week - Kazunari is unsure how his friends fit in with the equation. He hasn't seen Midorima go out with friends, or bring them back, although Kazunari suspects that he's behind that reason. He isn't sure what the norm is for Midorima's days off, but even if he wasn't around, things would need to get done when Midorima has time. Clothes don't wash themselves, the fridge doesn't restock itself, etc etc.

Kazunari wonders why Midorima is apparently single. All the good ones are supposed to be taken.

And so Kazunari quietly replies with, "I'll stay."

"Thank you," Midorima says, chest heaving with his sigh.

_Thank you?_   Kazunari thinks.  _I will never understand you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that chapter done.  
> I was meant to update yesterday, but yesterday was my last exam, and when I cam home I just crashed. Which is understandable, I was only getting a good five hours sleep each night. Fuuuck, studying killed me. However, I'm pretty happy overall. Find out my results next week, so hopefully they turn out good.  
> A massive thank you to all those who have left kudos and comments. They make me super happy, and motivate me to keep writing, so thank you <3  
> Until next time - have a good week everybody!
> 
> -Update- Holy shit I just re-read this and realized how many spelling and grammar mistakes I made -.- Sorry about that - all is corrected!


	6. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then in walks very familiar face. There's no way Kazunari could mistake the dark blue hair and tanned skin.  
> The man takes one look at Kazunari, and his eyes narrow into slits. "Why the hell is he here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I'm updating! Praise the lord!  
> I'm so sorry for taking forever to update! All my excuses are in the end notes.  
> Also I tried to make the sex a bit more detailed but I'm pretty sure I failed -.- sigh  
> Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

It's somehow understood that Kazunari would be going out with Midorima that night.

Christmas Eve day is spent at Midorima's, casual and comfortable. Kazunari cleans that morning, dusting off each of Midorima's lucky items, then takes a nap on the couch. Midorima goes on the computer for a couple of hours, then wraps a few presents. He finally wakes Kazunari up with heated kisses against the back of his neck.

"Midorima?" Kazunari asks groggily, neck warm and wet.

"Get up," he mumbles against Kazunari's skin. "We have to get ready."

"With the way you're going," Kazunari sighs out, rolling onto his back so Midorima was hovering directly over him. "We might not be getting ready any time soon." Midorima leaned down and kissed him, enforcing Kazunari's prediction.

Within minutes, the two were already naked, both siting up with Midorima leaning on the back of the couch, with Kazunari's back to his chest. Condom on, and his lover prepped, the taller man guides him down onto his cock. Kazunari sighs at the feeling. 

"Haven't done this position in a while," he mutters out. The way he's sitting has him on his knees, riding Midorima by raising up and lowering.

"S'okay, I've got you." Warm hands rested on his hips, helping lift him and lower him. With this, Kazunari leans back against the hard chest and starts a slow pace.

It's as good as it always is. Kazunari arches his back and throws his head over Midorima's shoulder, while Midorima nuzzles the side of his neck and sucks gently on his earlobe. This causes Kazunari to groan loudly. His ears are his weak spot, and Midorima's had the pleasure of finding that out.

However, the dark haired man's legs start to cramp up slightly. "Ah... Can't keep going like this," he calls out breathlessly.

Midorima's teeth scrap against his ear lobe, and he shivers. "Alright then," Midorima mumbles, and the hands that were holding his hips slowly slide down to his knees. They grip there tightly, and then he unfolds Kazunari's legs, holding them in the air and spreading them slightly. The movement causes Kazunari to shift slightly, and he mewls at the feeling.

"Fuuuuck, Midorima. Some warning next time."

He chuckles. "Sorry." The hands move to his thighs, and he pulls Kazunari up, before lowering him again. Kazunari lets out a breathy moan, and Midorima kisses his neck. "So cute."

Kazunari, not the type of person who liked being called cute, laughs and tightens up, making Midorima moan. "You're the cute one," he says. Then, to add more heat to the fire, "Shin-chan."

"Shin-chan?"

Kazunari hummed in response, turning his head to bite gently at Midorima's neck. With a slight growl, Midorima starts the movement again, lifting and lowering his lover on his lap.

It doesn't last long after that. With Midorima mouthing against his neck and leaving hickies  across his shoulders, and with Kazunari mewling and moaning, they both come quite quickly. Kazunari faster then normal, because Midorima's mouth on his skin always leaves it tingling with pleasure.

The two hit the showers together afterwards. Kazunari doesn't even wait for his turn, just jumps into the shower with Midorima. The taller one washes his hair for him, while Kazunari washes his back, and they both fight over shower space. Then they get out to shave together, and they brush their teeth together, and get dressed together.

Kazunari never realized how comfortable they really are together.

He also realizes that this is probably what being in a relationship was like.

Kazunari picks through Midorima's clothes until he finds something that actually fits him - it ends up being a button up top, an although the sleeves are longer than he liked them to be, he just rolled them up to his elbows - then went to look at himself in the bathroom mirror. He looks okay, he guesses. He hadn't done anything with his hair, just left it natural. He's a little pale, and a little bit gaunt, too thin overall. But that's been the standard for a while. For once, the word 'whore' is not etched across his forehead.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were as vain as the come," Midorima says from where he's leaning against the bathroom door frame. Kazunari hopes he hasn't been standing there for too long.

"I'm not vain. I'm just gorgeous," Kazunari tells his as he leaves the room. Midorima follows, chuckling. He turns off the bathroom light and follows him to the living room.

Kazunari grabs a jacket, Midorima grabs the keys, and the two men are in the car and on their way to the party.

Whilst driving, Midorima gives the down-low on the host of the party.

"Oostubo was my old high school basketball captain. Even after he graduated, he kept in touch with the team. Well, it was to mainly check up on his little sister, who decided to be the manager for the team. Still, he's a very good man."

"So, the friends you know at the party will be your high school teammates?"

Midorima huffed. "Not exactly just my high school teammates..."

He gives a brief description of the man, and when the two arrive at the party, it turns out Oostubo is exactly as Midorima had described. He's tall and muscular, and constantly smiling. He slaps Midorima on the back and gives Kazunari a nod, before wondering over to a petite girl who looked very similar to him.

Midorima seemed to know a majority of people at the party, but after a quick run through of what Kazunari can only assume are the 'acquaintances', they head out of the front hall and into a smaller, cozy den. A small group of people were already sitting around the coffee table, playing card games and downing beer. The 'Charlie Brown Christmas' movie plays on the TV in the corner, but everyone is too busy talking and laughing to pay any mind to it.

It's a good looking blonde man who notices him first. His cheeks are already flushed due to the alcohol, and he gives a big grin at the new comers. "Ahh! You guys, Midorimacchi finally came! And he brought a friend!"

Midorima sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Takao Kazunari. Takao, these are my friends." 

 _Takao?_ Kazunari thought to himself. The two sat down near the couch and the floor, and the taller of the two started to name the colourful group. "This is Kagami, Kise, Kasamatsu, Riko, Kiyoshi and Hyuuga."  _Ah,_ Kazunari thought,  _he calls everyone by their last names. I see. Seems like I can have a little fun of my own_ then...

Kazunari looked around at the group, but then his eyes landed on a head of blue hair. "Ah, what about him?"

Midorima looked to where Kazunari was pointing, next to Kagami, and jumps at the sight of the person. "Ah! Kuroko!"

The group laughed, with Kazunari joining in. "Ah, Shin-chan! How could you not notice him?"

"Shin-chan?" Midorima muttered to himself, but no one paid any attention as Kagami spoke.

"Yeah, Kuroko here doesn't have too much of a presence. But if you can spot him that easily, you're good to go." He ruffled the smaller man's hair, making him pull a slight disgruntled face.

"Kagami-kun, if you could please stop."

"Ah, sorry Kuroko."

Kuroko turned towards the new face. "It's very nice to meet you, Takao-kun."

Kazunari blinked at the formality, before grinning and waving his hand. "Ah, pleasure's all mine, Kuroko!" He's handed a drink by the small man, which he takes happily. "Oh, thank you. I can tell we're going to get along swimmingly."

A small smile is given by Kuroko. "I hope we can too."

"Hey, when do Aomine and Momoi arrive?" The only female of the group, Riko, asks.

Kagami shrugged. "They texted a while ago and said they'll be on their way."

Riko turns towards Kazunari. "The two have been dating since the dawn of time, yet there's still no ring."

"It's so annoying! Aominecchi just needs to man up," Kise says with a little pout.

Kazunari laughs, but ponders to himself why those names seem so familiar...

"So," he decides to say instead, taking a sip from his drink, "How do you guys know each other? Midorima mentioned something about basketball in high school..."

"We were all in our high school basketball clubs, however many of us are rivals." Kasumastu says, fiddling with one of the cards they were playing with before. "Kise and I are from Kajio, Midorima was from Shutoku, and Kagami, Kuroko, Huyga, Kiyoshi and Riko are from Seirin. Aomine and Momoi are from Touou."

"However Kise, Midorima, Aomine and I were on the same middle school basketball team," Kuroko adds in.

"Woah!" Kazunari says. "You guys must have been good!"

"We were. Our middle school basketball team always won. And all of our high schools had a fair share in victory," Midorima says, pride in his voice. Kazunari hasn't ever heard him speak so passionately about something like that.

"Maybe, next time we play some street ball, Midorima can bring Takao," Kagami suggests.

Kazunari laughs. "I'd love that! But you guys would crush me in an instant."

"Eeeh, I dunno," Riko says. "You seem like you have a very keen eye. You'd be a pretty amazing point guard, I think."

Just as Kazunari was about to comment, a pink haired woman with a large bust came waltzing into the room. A familiar pink haired woman...

"Midorin!" she calls out. She rushed over and grabs his arm, almost hoisting him up. "Come dance with me. Dai-chan is being an idiot."

"When isn't he an idiot," Kagami mutters under his breath, causing Kazunari to laugh.

"Ah-wait a second!" Midorima calls out in a hurry.

"Don't tell me you're going to ditch me too!"

"I'm here with a friend," he finally says. Kazunari chuckles to himself at the slight blush that crosses Midorima's face.

The busty woman glances over at Kazunari, and lets go of Midorima's arm. Kazunari feels like he's being examined, with her pink stare being so intense. To try and break the awkwardness, he gives a slight smile and says hi, "Hi. I'm Takao Kazunari."

"Hello. I'm Momoi Satsuki." she nods, eyes narrowed slightly. It makes Kazunari feel very uncomfortable.

Then in walks  _very_ familiar face. There's no way Kazunari could mistake the dark blue hair and tanned skin.

The man takes one look at Kazunari, and his eyes narrow into slits. "Why the hell is he here?"

Kazunari wants the floor to open up and swallow him.  _Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck._

"He's my friend," Midorima answers, and Kazunari finds it rather adorable that he's being so protective over him.

The man crosses his arms, causing the muscles underneath to flex. "A word," he says, nodding towards Midorima.

The two walk out out of the room, and Kazunari relaxes from his tense posture.

"I feel like I'm missing something," Momoi says to herself. Then she looks at Kazunari again, and he tenses up once more. "Although you do look very familiar..."

"Anyway!" Kise says, clapping his hands and gaining everyone's attention. Which Kazunari was thankful for. Golden eyes meet his, and Kise smirked. "So, are you and Midorimacchi friends, or  _friends_?" 

Kazunari isn't so thankful anymore.

"Aw, c'mon Kise. You saw Midorima. It's practically written across his forehead," Kiyoshi laughed, taking a sip from his glass of water.

Kazunari cleared his throat. "Um, we're just friends."

Kise snorts. "Sure."

"It doesn't matter. As long as Midorima's happy," Kagami says.

Kuroko nods in agreement. "Yes. I've never seen him this happy before." He smiles gently, and its makes Kazunari blush slightly. Though its more out of embarrassment than anything. (However, with the way Kagami was blushing and looking at Kuroko, its was probably because of that smile.)

Midorima and Aomine both enter the room again. The green haired man was considerably paler than before. Kazunari used this as his chance to escape. "Oi, Shin-chan, are you okay? You're not looking too good." Kazunari was, thankfully, a very good actor.

Midorima, on the other hand, was not so good at acting. "Ah, yes... I don't feel very well at the moment." But it was good enough for Kazunari.

"Sorry guys, seems like I'm going to have to take Shin-chan home." The replies he was given were all the same - that it was fine, and wishes that Midorima would get better.

"Yeah, I'm definitely missing something," Kazunari could here Momoi say as they walked out of the room.

The two left the party and got in the car. The whole trip home was silent. Kazunari doesn't bring it up, and neither does Midorima. However, when they get inside the apartment, it was another story.

"I'm sorry," Midorima says, putting the keys on the side table.

Kazunari throws his jacket over the back of the couch and snaps, "Yeah, whatever. Forget about it."

"No, I'm really sorry," Midorima insists, and when Kazunari turns around, he almost gives in when he meets those devastated green eyes. Almost.

"That guy's a fucking cop! And you  _knew_ that!" Kazunari yells. "Do you know how many times that guy has carted me down to the station? Fucking Aomine Daiki. Mr. High and Mighty..." _  
_

"I didn't know he patrolled there," Midorima interrupts.

Kazunari rolls his eyes. "I don't care where you think he patrolled. The fact is, he's a cop. He could have gone and taken me down to the station right then and there!"

"He was off duty," Midorima pushes.

"Yeah, and you're an asshole." Kazunari says. He runs his hand through his hair, ruffling it. "I'm going to bed..."

"Okay," Midorima says softly, which somehow only infuriates Kazunari more. He nods curtly, then stomps off towards the bedroom. On his way there, he accidentally stubs his toe, and decides to curse loudly for good measure.

* * *

 

Kazunari's not sure when he finally fell asleep - he was so on edge that he hadn't even been sure he'd be able to - but he wakes up to a warm body behind him. He's torn between being guilty about being a moody, finger-pointing asshole, and still being angry.

Ever since Midorima has come into his life, Kazunari has felt as though he is riding a rollercoster. He's getting tired of the ups and downs...

Kazunari shrugs away, about to turn over and tell Midorima to get the hell off him, but Midorima lets go of him without a fight. Kazunari turns over anyway, looks Midorima in the eye, and says, "What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm sorry," Midorima repeats. Kazunari's getting really tired of hearing that. Midorima pauses, then sighs. "I don't know what else you want me to say."

Kazunari only sighs in response.

"You're safe," Midorima says reassuringly. Kazunari meets his eyes in response. "Aomine just told you what you did. I think he thought that I didn't know. But he isn't going to say anything. Not to the cops, or any friends. He promised."

"I don't put much stock in promises anymore. I've seen one too many of them broken."

Midorima doesn't answer.

"And doesn't it bother you at all? I mean, now you've got a reputation..."

"Aomine said he wouldn't say anything," Midorima insists. "And I trust him."

"Yeah, yeah," Kazunari says. "But still, Aomine knows and has judged you already. And don't tell me he isn't going to tell  _anyone_. He's got a girlfriend. Who, by the way, is one of the nurses at the clinic, right? She knows me as well, you know. Knows what's happened to me. Geez, she might even tell some of the nurses there. Shit will spread."

"I trust him," Midorima says firmly.

"Well, that makes one of us," Kazunari sighs, but the fight is dying in him. He rolls on to his back and rubs his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Midorima says again. He places a hand on Kazunari's chest. Its big and warm, and makes Kazunari feel slightly better.

"Stop apologising!" Kazunari says. It comes out with more bite than he had intended. The hand on his chest twitches. With a sigh, he grabs it and laces his fingers with it slightly. "I'm more trouble that I'm worth. I'm waiting for you to figure it out," he says eventually.

"You've said that before," Midorima says. "I still don't believe you."

"Why?" Kazunari asks, though he's really not sure what he's asking.

Midorima shrugs. Maybe he knows, maybe he doesn't. "I like having you here." Was the final answer.

"You've said that before, and I still don't believe you," Kazunari mocks, looking over at the other man. Midorima rolls his eyes and pinches the skin on Kazunari's chest. He squirms slightly, trying to hide the fact that he's ticklish.

"Can we just leave it?" Midorima asks eventually. "Leave it like its is? Does it have to by analyzed?"

Kazunari doesn't answer.

"Kazunari?"

"Dude," he finally answers. "You're the one putting a roof over my head and keeping me clean and fed. I don't have the right to an opinion as far as this is concerned."

Midorima shakes his head. "You're not just a prostitute. You're still a human being."

"Then it is what it is," Kazunari says, mostly because this is obviously the answer Midorima wants. The said man watches him warily. _Pretty green eyes..._ "What happened to you?" Kazunari finally asks. He can't help himself. "Why are you so fucking lonely that you've picked up a whore to keep as person company? I don't understand. You should, you know, have a guy here or something. A real guy..."

"I did," Midorima says, cutting Kazunari off. "I didn't work." His words are sharp.

"Girls?"

Midorima sighs a bit. "You've been having sex with me. What do you think?"

"Okay, point taken." Kazunari chuckles a bit, then pauses. "Why not someone else? There's not only one fish in the sea. You deserve better."

"You don't understand," Midorima says, and Kazunari can tell that it was a subtle way of saying 'drop it'.

And so he does.

"I'm tired," Midorima says.

"Mmm," Kazunari replies, positioning himself so his back was to Midorima's chest. Longs arms curled around him as if automatic. It's quiet, comfortable and domestic. He hates and loves Midorima all at once for this.

However, before Kazunari can really go to sleep, Midorima says, "By the way - 'Shin-chan'?"

Kazunari chuckles slightly. "It suits you. Y'know, cause you're so cute."

Midorima grumbles slightly to himself, and they both drift off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm trash, I know.  
> I was meant to update last week, but coming back from my leadership drained me and I fell asleep at 6, still in my sneakers and stilled packed. (It was great fun though)  
> And this week I had work experience, where I taught some year sevens, and it was very enjoyable. Being a teacher is something I really want to do in the future.  
> Anyway, for for the rainbow haired friends! Also, yes, the story is hinting at some KagaKuro - I seriously couldn't help myself I love them omg.  
> So; I already know I'm going to have a pretty busy week this week, but I shall try my best to update!  
> Also - thank you for all the comments and kudos! It would be amazing if we could hit 90 kudos with this chapter! (Or, you know, maybe a 100, hehe) Constructive criticism is always welcome too - helps me improve my writing ^^ 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	7. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazunari doesn't cry. He is unbreakable. His life is what it is. You can't knock him down.
> 
> Yet he eventually slumps down against the wall, presses his face into his hands, and swallows back the tears that he has no idea what to do with.
> 
> This was a mistake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, what's this? An update?! OH MY GOD?!  
> I'm so so sorry you guys! It's been a mix of super busy weeks then procrastination on my part -.-  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm pretty sure it's my longest one, and it has sex in it. Poorly written sex, but sex.

When Kazunari wakes up Christmas morning, he's alone in Midorima's bed.

When he gets up, ventures out into the rest of the apartment, and realises that Midorima is gone, he starts to panic.

But then his brain catches up with his paranoia, and he remembers that Midorima hadn't said anything about having Christmas day off. People still get sick and hurt during the holidays - no rest for the weary, Kazunari thinks. And even if Midorima wanted Kazunari out of the picture, its not as though Midorima would be the one to leave. He'd politely show Kazunari to the door and shove him through it.

He spends the morning on the couch watching the holiday specials on TV, and he doesn't realise until around two in the afternoon that he is at Midorima's apartment. During the day. Without Midorima there. When he should be back in his ally.

Later, he won't be able to pick out a reason for it. Pride. Fear. Anger. Stubbornness. They're all viable and startling applicable.

He never did say he'd stop doing his job, either.

He calls a taxi to take him back to his ally.

It's not like Midorima won't come and get him once he realises Kazunari's left.

At least, that's what he tells himself.

He buys a pack of cigarettes from the convenience store, then sits down on the sidewalk outside his ally and smokes. He watches the people pass by, making up stories about their lives inside his head. For example, the women in the red hat is just getting by in collage, and is having problems with her boyfriend... The tall guy with black hair walks a 9-to-5 day and comes back to his wife and kids... The old couple on the bench are celebrating their silver anniversary next week... He wonders what people passing by think of him.

Soon, Kazunari becomes bored. Very bored.

He's used to sleeping during the day, then working at night. Somehow though, his internal clock has been switched around. He sleeps late still, but not like he used to. And he has nothing to do now. Midorima takes care of everything. And all Kazunari can do is wait.

And wait he does. The streetlights flash on, and Kazunari waits. The sun goes down, and the stars come out, and Kazunari waits. The girls across the street arrive at their corner, and Kazunari waits...

He waits until a car pulls up to the curb and the window is rolled down. It turns it's one of his old regulars. He leans an arm on the doorframe and leers at Kazunari. He suddenly remembers how much he hates being looked at like that.

"Where have you been, handsome?" the guy asks, and Kazunari wants to laugh. The guy's middle-aged, a little plump with a receding hair line, and Kazunari wonders if he knows how damn cliche he sounds.

"Otherwise occupied," Kazunari says, stubbing out the cigarette on the concrete next to him. He gets up, even though he doesn't want to, even though what he's about to do is making him feel sick.

"Got room for some distraction?" the guys asks.

"Always," Kazunari replies, faking a cheeky grin. He crawls into the passenger seat, and they drive off.

He parks in a dirt lot a couple of blocks down from Kazunari's ally, and fucks him there. He pushed the passenger seat back, and Kazunari splays himself down onto it, ass in the air, showing himself off like Midorima likes.

"Little slut," the client says, and Kazunari suddenly remembers that this isn't Midorima. Midorima doesn't call him a slut. Or a whore. Or a naughty boy. Not any cheesy lines that these other guys obviously haven gotten from bad pornos.

The only thing that gets him through it, though, is Midorima. He tries to keep Midorima in his mind, to convince himself that he's not actually doing this. But the guy doesn't feel like Midorima, doesn't fuck him like Midorima, doesn't move, or breathe, or touch him like Midorima.

He's glad that he's facing down - his client would most likely not appreciate being grimaced at the whole time.

_This is a mistake. A mistake. A mistake mistake mistake mistake-_

It's almost midnight when the guy drops him back off at his ally. When Kazunari goes to let himself out, he finds a handful of money in his face. $200 worth. Twice the pay. Just like Midorima.

"Merry Christmas," the guy says, smiling like he thinks this will impress Kazunari. It does the exact opposite.

Kazunari flies off the handle - he can't even help it.

"Merry fucking Christmas, you asshole. Glad you spent it with your family." Kazunari snarls, slamming the door in his face, then kicking it for good measure.

He doesn't look back to see the man's expression. He just makes a beeline for his ally, for his couch.

His couch had been hauled away. Probably to the dumpster.

He paces his ally for a while. His skin is crawling. He feels sick. He's dirty. He's nasty. He's worthless. He left Midorima. He let someone else fuck him. He can't live with himself...

Kazunari doesn't cry. He is unbreakable. His life is what it is. You can't knock him down.

Yet he eventually slumps down against the wall, presses his face into his hands, and swallows back the tears that he has no idea what to do with.

_This was a mistake..._

* * *

 

The girls find him next morning. He's sitting on the sidewalk where he always does, bundled up in one of Midorima's coats that he took with him last night. He feels like shit.

"What happened to you last night?" the taller one says, looking down at him in concern.

"Hell, what's happened to you in the past month?" the shorter one amends.

"Stupidity," Kazunari answers. He bangs his head backwards against the wall. "Stupidity happened."

"It has to do with Sugar Daddy, doesn't it?" the short one says, flopping down beside him. She leans her head on his shoulder.

Kazunari doesn't answer.

"S'okay," the tall one says. She sits down on the other side of him, wrapping an arm around him. "It happened to me one time. You think you've found a way out, someone to 'save you', you know. Or whatever. At least, you think you've found something real." She pauses, and Kazunari can tell that whatever has happened to her is still weighing on her shoulders. Her hair blows a bit in the breeze. "And then he just never shows up again," she finishes, shrugging her shoulders.

"Stupidity," Kazunari repeats, because on some deep level, he knows Midorima won't leave him.

At least, he won't leave Kazunari if Kazunari won't leave him.

"You'll get back on your feet eventually," the short one says. She wraps a small, delicate hand around his arms and squeezes it gently, then looks up at him and gives him a soft smile. It's all so supportive. Kazunari wants to cry some more.

The girls settle in doing what they do best; talking about nonsense. Kazunari images taking them hostage and moving somewhere more exciting. The three could live together with proper jobs, and enjoy each others company. It would be an awesome set up.

Except Midorima...

The girls eventually get up, announcing they're hungry. They ask Kazunari to come with them, but he declines. He tells them he's not hungry, which isn't a complete lie.

Mostly, though, he'e beginning to realise that Midorima might actually have him wrapped around his little finger. That maybe he should just do what Midorima wants. Just leave it be. He's been happy, even if he's denied it everyday. Midorima makes him happy.

He likes Midorima. Maybe not like likes him. It's not love, or romance, or forevers. But Midorima is a friend. He makes Kazunari smile. He gives Kazunari security. He makes Kazunari think things that he knows he shouldn't, but loves anyway.

He wonders what Midorima had done when he'd gotten home Christmas night to find Kazunari gone. Kazunari's hurt him, that much he can figure out. He wonders if Midorima has finally given up. Hell, Kazunari sort of hopes he has. It'd be better for the guy. Maybe he'd finally get some piece of mind.

Except Kazunari's heart is somewhere else.

It's three blocks down at the clinic on the corner.

He has to do something. He just doesn't know what. Or how.

He gets up, and starts walking.

* * *

 

The clock on the wall reads 5:15 when he steps into the clinic. Momoi is at the front desk, a chart laid out on the table in front of her. Midorima stands next to her, staring down at the chart. He's absently twirling a syringe around in his hand. Kazunari wonders if there's an actual needle in there.

"I don't like the record," Midorima says, pointing to something on the chart. "It all seems rather inadequate."

"No, I hear you," Momoi replies, then happens to glance up and see Kazunari. "Hey!" she says, her face brightening into a smile instantly. "Takao's here," Momoi tells Midorima needlessly. He's already looking over.

His expression is cold as ice.

"Hey," Kazunari says. He has no idea what else to say, Momoi's presence aside.

"I'm working," Midorima tells him quite plainly. In simpler terms, this means 'get the fuck out'.

"Oh, come on," Momoi says, rolling her eyes. "You get off in, what - an hour and some?"

"I'll wait, it's okay," Kazunari says quickly.

"Just go, Midorin. You're covered here. It's been quiet all day, anyway." She turns her attention towards Kazunari. "Take him out to dinner or something. He needs to get out."

"Momoi..." Midorima warns, cutting his eyes over to her.

"What?" she says, looking at him in exasperation. "This conversation is over," Momoi finally decides. "You're leaving," she says, and promptly pushes Midorima towards the door. "Have a good time," she tells the two of them, then heads into the back towards the exam rooms.

Midorima glares at Kazunari.

"Please," Kazunari says. "I just want to talk. I dunno-I just- I- I dunno..."

"I don't want to talk," Midorima says simply. "As far as I'm concerned, this is over."

"No, please," Kazunari says, but Midorima's already headed for the door. "Just, please, Just give me a chance."

"I've given you millions of chance," Midorima says. Then, "You left on Christmas. You do realise that? Not only did you leave when you promised me you wouldn't, but you left on Christmas..."

"I'm sorry," Kazunari blurts out, but Midorima's already walked out the door. Kazunari panics, then hits the door after him.

Kazunari stumbles after him, begging and pleading, apologizing with every breath, unsure of what else to do. He doesn't find the right words, until they're all the way to the parking garage.

Midorima's fishing his keys out of the pocket of his scrubs, when Kazunari suddenly says, "I-fuck, I want to be with you. You've... I haven't been this happy in my entire life. You make me smile. You make me happy. You give my a fucking reason to get up in the morning. And I know that I'm a dirty piece of shit that you picked up on the side of the street, and I know you don't really care about me. But I'll give you company. I'll stay. I promise. I really promise."

Midorima pauses, keys in hand. He doesn't go to unlock the car. He stays frozen for a while, before finally saying, "Don't call yourself that. It's degrading."

"What?"

"You're not a dirty piece of shit." Midorima says, not turning around. Kazunari fidgets behind him.

"It's the truth." he says, then for some reason continues with," I whored again last night. After everything. I was waiting for you, and then this guy pulled up, and I just- I knew you were already gone."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because," Kazunari says, although he himself isn't too sure. "Wasn't ready to give up," he answers.

Midorima doesn't say anything.

"I was stupid. It was just... I haven't been treated like this in forever. I haven't had a home in forever, really. But you've given everything, even though I don't deserve it after all I've done to you, and I know I'm selfish for wanting it. You treat me like you actually care about me or something. You don't call me a slut, or a whore, and you put a roof over my head for no reason whatsoever that I can figure out. And you've never pushed me around, or slapped me around..."

"I would never fucking do that to you," Midorima interrupts immediately, and there is such force in his voice that Kazunari doesn't know what to say. "You don't touch someone to hurt them. I would never..."

"I know," Kazunari says reassuringly. "I know."

Midorima turns slowly towards him, looking up with an expression that Kazunari can't even place.

"Your eyes," Kazunari starts. Then, "I don't even know..."

Midorima closes the distance, sighing as he cups Kazunari's face softly. "I should have realised," he says. "After everything you've done, I should have known you'd fight me every step of the way. I just started to think that you wanted away, wanted out. But after everything - I don't even want to know what you've been through. I'm not sure I could handle it."

Kazunari raises his hand and places it over Midorima's larger one. He places his other hand on the taller mans chest as he leans down, and he's quick to press his lips against Midorima's. Midorima's other hand brings him closer, holds him firmly, warmly, around the waist. His lips are warm, and he's eager to suck on Kazunari's bottom lip, and eager to lick into his mouth. He tilts his head to the side, hand tightly gripping the fabric of the other man's s scrubs...

"Excuse me," someone says, and Kazunari jerks away to find a woman looking at them. She's tightly clutching her purse, and an expression of disgust is clear on her face.

"Oh, get over yourself," Midorima says, unlocking the door and opening it up. He diverts his attention back onto Kazunari. "Let's go home."

Kazunari smirks at the woman, then gets into the passenger seat. "God, I hate people like that," he says, before slamming the door shut. He looks over at the woman, who obviously heard what they said, at laughs at her expression.

Midorima chuckles slightly as well, turning on the engine. He then looks over at Kazunari as he buckles himself in, and says, "I want to fuck you so bad right now."

Kazunari laughs at his words, so unlike him, but also so honest. It also makes heat curl low in his stomach.

"Get me home," Kazunari says, stretching out in his seat, watching as Midorima's eyes follow the movements. "Get me home," he repeats, "and I'm all yours."

* * *

 

"You like to watch, don't you?" Kazunari asks, slightly breathless,

He's sprawled out on his back, head cushioned on a pillow. His legs are spread, knees raise, feet planted on the bed. Midorima's rocked back on his haunches, legs tucked underneath him. He has two slick fingers curled inside of Kazunari, relentlessly rubbing at that spot, and he hasn't taken his eyes off those fingers since he's started.

He flicks his eyes up towards Kazunari, before he gives a slight smirk and twists his fingers even harder. Kazunari grunts and his hips curl towards his belly. He's so fucking hard, and his stomach is wet with precome, and all he wants is...

"Oh for fuck's sake," he finally moans out, impatient. "Just get on with it."

"What do you want?" Midorima asks innocently, pressing his thumb on the skin between his hole and balls. Kazunari eyes flutter at the sensation, even though he tries to glare through it.

"C'mon, do you need a written invitation?" Kazunari whines. He tightens himself around the fingers, and grins to himself as green eyes flicker down to the spot. "You're hard as hell too. Just fuck me." He's discovered, that the only way to get what he wants from Midorima is to be wanton - not that he minds anymore, because Kazunari's grown to love wanton as much as Midorima does.

"Fuck me," he mewls out, curling his arms under his knees and pulling them to his chest, exposing himself to Midorima. Midorima laughs; it's breathless and sexy.

He eases his fingers, nice and slowly. Kazunari squirms slightly at the emptiness. "I know," Midorima mutters softly to him, reaching for a condom. Kazunari watches through hazy eyes and he rolls it onto his length, then gets back into his position between Kazunari's legs. He runs left over lube over himself, then pulls Kazunari's legs over his shoulders. He automatically crosses his ankles over the larger man's back, watching as he lines himself up with him. Midorima pushes in, groaning out slightly, watching as he sinks in. Kazunari watches his face, watching his expression as he sinks in balls deep. Kazunari sighs.

Midorima raises his eyes to meet Kazunari's face, and Kazunari gives him a dirty smirk. "You really like to watch," he says coyly. Midorima just chuckles, making a 'mmm' of agreement. He slides his hands down Kazunari's thighs, then back up.

"You good?" Midorima asks, pulling Kazunari's hips a little closer.

"Better than good," Kazunari hums out, stretching up until his hands knock against the headboard, before relaxing again.

"Yeah," Midorima mutters, then starts an easy rhythm, rocking against him, rocking into him. Kazunari lets him hold his hips and keep the angle. He holds the bedsheets on either side of him, and watches Midorima, watches the way he moves, the looks on his face.

Midorima eventually leans down over him, resting his forearms on either side of his head. This cause Kazunari's legs to be pushed closer to his chest, and shifting the position slightly. He gasps out, hands gripping Midorima's biceps. He slides out and back in, right into Kazunari's prostate. Kazunari trembles in pleasure, moaning out. Midorima leans down to kiss, and Kazunari shakily reciprocates.

Midorima gives a breathy laugh as he pulls back and starts a rhythm again. Kazunari's eyes close and his head lolls to the side. "That feels good?" Midorima asks.

"Fuck yeah," Kazunari mumbles. He rolls his head to the other side. "Shit, Shintarou."

Midorima suddenly pauses, causing Kazunari to whine out in frustration. And then he continues, harder, faster, closer. Kazunari opens his eyes and keeps eye contact with Midorima.

He doesn't last long after that. Midorima's belly rubs against his cock with each thrust, and he's eventually moving against the skin, moaning and groaning.

When Kazunari arches off the bed and starts cursing, Midorima holds still and lets the smaller man rub his orgasm out against his stomach. He comes hard, calling out Midorima's name again, and its so good it's almost painful. As he relaxes back into the bed, he's so spent he's not sure he could even move.

Midorima pulls out slowly and pulls the condom off, lobbing it at the trashcan. He hovers over his spent partner and jerks himself off over his come covered stomach. Kazunari watches, watches the way his thighs shake as he comes, watches the way he comes into his hand, watches as it drips down onto his own stomach. He slides his hand through the mess streaked there, and cringes a bit. "Sticky."

Midorima lets out a breathy laugh. "Sorry. I'll clean you up," he says. His eyes are still a little glazed over, obviously coming down from his orgasm. Kazunari reaches up and pulls him down to kiss. It's lazy and languid, and Kazunari could do this forever.

Later, after they've cleaned up and curled together under the covers, Midorima says, "You've never been like that before."

"Hmm?"

"You... Seemed completely and utterly out of it. And you called me by my first name."

Kazunari twists in the bed so he's facing Midorima. His eyes immediately meet his green gaze. "Your eyes, man. They drive me fucking insane." He places a hand on his cheek, feeling the slight stubble there. "And hey, you call me my first name, right? Might as well call you by yours. It's a nice name. Plus I get to give you a cute nick name - Shin-chan."

Midorima smiles, and Kazunari can see him blushing slightly, even in the dark. He leans closer and kisses Midorima, even though he doesn't kiss people.

Midorima is an exception.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo that took me a while to write. Although it is my fault for pausing every now and again to watch videos on youtube. sigh.  
> Anyway - once again, I'm super sorry for the late update! Life got to the better of me, and even though I'm on school holidays, the bloody place called me back multiple times for help and leadership things and uuuuugh.  
> Also - past 100 kudos?! You guys are amazing! Thank you so so much ^^  
> All you're responses make me super happy, and keep motivating me to write, so please keep them coming!
> 
> Oh yeah - I also have a tumblr. You don't have to follow me, but if you wanna talk or something, I'm there. Although I don't post as much these days... Maybe being on holidays will change that (although all i post are bands, tattoos, anime and boys i find attractive)  
> exploding---stars is the url :)
> 
> Anyway, I promise I will update soon, hopefully next week.  
> Until then, have a good week :3

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnnd that's the first chapter and god I feel bad  
> Please leave kudos and comments - even constructive criticism would be fantastic!  
> Till next time~


End file.
